J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir
by Selphie451
Summary: Un an après la bataille finale, Hermione essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre sa vie en main... Mais trop de choses ont changé et ce n'est pas facile... Ron pourra-t-il l'aider ? RH ! Fini !
1. Chapitre 1

_Voilà une nouvelle histoire toujours basée sur un futur Ron/Hermione ! Bon voilà une petite introduction, je posterai la suite plus tard ! laissez-moi une petite review SVP ! merci !_  
  
Cela fera bientôt un an... un an que la bataille finale a eu lieu.... Aujourd'hui encore, quand j'y repense, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes....

L'Ordre avait exceptionnellement organisé une réunion de crise, le danger était proche, mais nous pensions avoir encore un peu de temps devant nous...

Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu.....Nous avons été attaqué par surprise... un traître s'était glissé parmi nous... et même si nous l'avons aujourd'hui démasqué, cela ne ramènera pas tous les morts qu'il y a eu cette nuit là....

Nous étions réunis à Poudlard... Dumbledore avait en effet souhaité inviter certaines personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'Ordre, comme mes parents, pour leur exposer la situation et demander leur soutien mais ne désirait pas qu'ils connaissent l'emplacement du quartier général...

- Toute bonne volonté pouvait utile en cas de crise, avait-il dit en faisant référence aux quelques moldus qui étaient présent....

Oui... mais si seulement nous avions su...

Tout s'est passé si vite....pourtant, malgré la confusion qui régnait, et règne toujours en moi, mes souvenirs son intacts.... Dumbledore était au beau milieu de son discours, mais Ron et moi ne l'écoutions que d'une oreille discrète, bien plus préoccupés par Harry, dont la cicatrice était très douloureuse.... Nous avons compris trop tard ce que cela signifiait...

En quelques secondes, des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de Mangemorts apparurent et commencèrent leur carnage.... Mes parents furent les premiers à succomber.... J'ai essayé de les aider... j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais ! Mais il était déjà trop tard... j'ai à peine eu le temps de les voir s'écrouler que Ron et Harry m'entraînaient dans les profondeurs de Poudlard...

Notre seul espoir était de regagner la Chambre des Secrets.. toute notre maigre défense y avait été installé....

Mais cela ne suffit pas....

Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux... les notre sont tombés les uns après les autres.... Je me souviendrai toujours de Neville en train de pleurer dans mes bras en gémissant: Je ne veux pas mourir... je ne veux pas mourir Hermione... Je ne pouvais rien faire... rien... je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus.... Ron et Ginny sont arrivés et m'ont relevé.. j'étais tétanisée... je n'arrivais presque pas à marcher... J'ai entendu la mère de Ron crier au loin... Ron s'est arrêté et a tourné la tête vers le cri, puis vers moi... il était si inquiet...

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche tout seul...

- Vas-y... Va voir ce qui se passe...

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et a secoué la tête en se forçant à sourire:

- Non je reste avec toi ! Ma mère est une grande fille....

Comment pouvait-il encore essayé de faire de l'humour dans ces conditions... ? Je ne sais pas... mais heureusement qu'il était là....

Nous avons continuer à avancer à l'aveuglette, où a reculer plutôt... les Mangemorts nous acculaient vers le fond de la chambre... nous étions beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux... et nous étions loin d'avoir le même niveau.... Ron et moi étions dos à dos et lancions les sorts à la chaîne.... Je ne voyais plus rien... ma vue était brouillée par les larmes et par la colère qui m'envahissait...

Et puis soudain... le silence se fit... les Mangemorts reculèrent... tandis que leur Seigneur s'avançait... Lord Voldemort en personne....

Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qui se passa après... la bataille fut longue... sanglante...

Je me rappelle seulement des bras de Ron... quand j'ai repris pied avec la réalité, j'étais dans ses bras, totalement désorientée....

Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était lui qui me tenait étroitement contre son cœur... qui me caressait les cheveux et me berçait doucement... quand j'ai réalisé qu'il respirait.. et quand j'ai entendu son cœur battre... j'ai éclaté en sanglots... de soulagement... J'ai pleuré dans ses bras pendant ce qui me sembla un éternité...

- Ron... tu es vivant... tu es vivant... Dieu merci tu es vivant... N'arrêtais-je pas de répéter.

Il me serra plus fort et je sentis ses larmes se mêler aux miennes quand il se pencha vers moi.

- Oui... je suis vivant... c'est fini Hermione... tout est fini maintenant...

A cet instant, je ne savais pas encore que la famille de Ron avait été décimé.... Sur les 9 membres de cette famille que j'admirais tellement, seuls Bill, Fred, Ginny et Ron survécurent à cette horrible nuit.... Je ne savais pas non plus que... que ni Dumbledore ni Harry n'étaient encore en vies... Harry avait accomplit sa destinée... tuer Voldemort... mais cette fois il ne s'en était pas sortie....

Cette nuit là de trop nombreuse vie s'éteignirent... Je perdis mes parents, des amis... un frère.... Ron également... chacun de nous perdit au moins une personne qui lui était chère... Je me souviendrais toujours de cette vision d'horreur, de ces corps gisants par dizaines.... Encore maintenant... presque un an plus tard... je pleure quand j'y repense...et je souris également... car cette tragédie nous a rapproché... nous.. les survivants...

_Voilà... piètre introduction, je m'excuse d'avoir tué autant de monde, mais c'était nécessaire ! Je suis dslée !!!Une petite review ? _


	2. Chapitre 2

_Le deuxième chapitre ! _   
  
Selphie  
  
J'habite chez Ron désormais... ou plutôt devrais-je dire avec Ron, Ginny, Fred et Bill... Ron, sa soeur et moi poursuivons notre septième et dernière année dans ce collège qui a été le théâtre de tant d'événements tragiques.... Le professeur McGonagall a reprit la direction des lieux, et malgré de nombreuses chaises vides autour de chaque table, nous retrouvons tous peu à peu une vie normale.... Aussi normal que possible en tout cas....

Depuis l'attaque je ne peux plus dormir seule... mes premières nuits aux terriers ont été horribles... je faisais d'horribles cauchemars... je criais d'après ce que m'ont dit Ron et Ginny....

Je me souviens que Ron se levait plusieurs fois par nuit pour moi... quand je me réveillais en sursaut, en larmes, il était là pour me rassurer.. quand je me réveillais en criant, terrorisée, il était là pour me consoler.... On s'est rendu compte plus tard que je faisais beaucoup moins de mauvais rêves quand il dormait dans la même pièce que moi... Bill a donc installé mon lit dans la chambre de Ron... et nous avons pris l'habitude de la présence de l'autre....

Quand il m'arrive encore parfois de pleurer ou de crier dans mon sommeil, Ron se couche près de moi et me sert très fort dans ses bras.... C'est incroyable à quel point sa présence ma rassure....

A la rentrée Bill en a parlé au professeur McGonagall... elle avait participée à la bataille elle aussi... elle savait... alors elle accepta d'installer Ron dans une chambre de préfet... Nos chambres sont voisines, et une porte communique entre elles... Ron ne la ferme jamais... et il lui arrive plus souvent de dormir sur la canapé de ma chambre que dans son lit.... Il fait tout ça pour moi... j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai de l'avoir... c'est un ange....

C'est peut-être pour ça que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui.... Je sais bien qu'un jour il devra partir vivre sa vie, qu'il me laissera pour une autre... et cela me rend terriblement triste... et j'espère égoïstement que ce moment n'arrivera jamais... Ron et moi avons traversé tant de choses ensemble, que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui... j'ai encore tellement besoin de lui....

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me retourne en sursaut et souris à Ginny.

- Rien, je réfléchissais...

Elle acquiesce. Elle comprend...

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Question stupide... elle n'est sûrement pas monté jusqu'aux dortoirs des préfets pour rien.... Et puis elle a l'air préoccupé... Elle me fixe un instant dans les yeux puis secoue la tête.

- Non... non ce n'est rien... Ron n'est pas là ?

- Entraînement de Quidditch ! Dis-je en faisant un petit signe de tête vers la fenêtre.

Je les regardais jouer avant qu'elle n'arrive... Ron et ses entraînement de Quidditch... Ils ont dû complètement reformer l'équipe après les pertes de la bataille... mais Ron prend toujours beaucoup de plaisir à jouer... peut-être même plus qu'avant...il est d'ailleurs devenu un gardien hors pair... Je suis persuadée que lorsqu'il joue, il pense à Harry.... Ça se voit dans ses yeux... il est à la fois très heureux, et très mélancolique.... Il voudrait qu'il soit encore parmi nous... nous le voudrions tous... Ha. D'accord... Murmure Ginny. Je vais aller le voir... A tout à l'heure... Elle sort de la chambre et je me tourne à nouveaux vers le terrain de Quidditch.... Les choses ont tellement changé... Nous avons tous vieillis bien trop vite....  
  
Ginny a été très perturbée par la perte de ses parents et de ses frères... pendant des mois elle n'a presque pas parlé... les choses se sont arrangées depuis que nous sommes revenu à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas encore ça....

Fred a ouvert un magasin de farces et attrapes a Pré-au-Lard... en souvenir de George... même s'il ne le montre pas, il supporte très mal la mort de son frère jumeau...il passe tout son temps à travailler au magasin... on ne le voit presque plus....

Bill est encore moins présent que lui à cause de son travail à Gringott...mais il essaye de s'occuper de ses frères, de Ginny et... de moi aussi.. comme l'auraient fait ses parents....

J'ai voulu lui donner l'argent que mes parents m'ont laissé, mais il a strictement refusé... comme il a refusé d'utiliser l'argent qu'Harry nous avait légué à Ron et à moi....

Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire quand cette année sera terminée... dans trois mois nous serons livrés à nous-même... et ça me fait peur....tellement peur...

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez une review SVP !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci Beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ca vous plaise ! Bizous !_

Il est tard... le soleil commence à se coucher... Ron ne va pas tarder à revenir... C'est étrange à quel point, quoi que je fasse mes pensées reviennent toujours à Ron...

Ronlad Weasley... c'est fou comme il a changé lui aussi.... Il est toujours aussi grand, bien sûr, mais il est beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant... ses cheveux en batailles me font souvent penser à Harry... mais ce n'est pas physiquement qu'il a le plus changé.... Même s'il reste impulsif, borné, jaloux et plaisante toujours autant, il a gagné en tact, en douceur... Il réfléchit beaucoup plus aux conséquences de ses actes et les assume pleinement.... Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que cette bataille a tout changé.... Nous avons tous beaucoup mûri...

J'entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois et sourit à Ron qui me fixe avec intensité de ses beaux yeux bleu... ha oui... j'oubliais ses yeux... ces yeux...

- Hermione ça va ?

- Oui oui... je... réfléchissait seulement...

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à rester indifférente à ses yeux !? Il a de si beaux yeux....

Je regarde à nouveau par la fenêtre et je le sens qui s'approche de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu es sûre... ?

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et l'embrasse sur la joue:

- Oui... va prendre ta douche, tu en as besoin !

Il se met à rire et passe une main maladroite dans ses cheveux... j'adore quand il fait ça... il ressemble à un gamin de 6 ans...

- Tu as raison, comme toujours ! Je reviens tout de suite... attend moi !

Et il disparaît dans la salle de bain...

Non... malgré tout ce qui s'est passé... malgré les morts, la douleur et l'absence... je suis heureuse d'être là avec Ron.... J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir... Il faut que je le remercie de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi... il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui montrer combien je lui suis reconnaissante... oui.. il faudra que j'y réfléchisse...

Je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil par la fenêtre... la pénombre entoure à présent le château... Tout paraît si mort.... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner et sèche rapidement les larmes qui coulent déjà sur mes joues.. je suis une véritable idiote....

- Hermione....

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Ron m'a déjà prit dans ses bras... il sent bon.... Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Il est constamment obligé de prendre soin de moi... je suis un véritable fardeau...

- Je suis désolée...

- Mais de quoi tu parles...?

- Je...

Je soupire alors qu'il se recule un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux... Ce serait trop long à expliquer... j'ai l'impression d'être responsable de tous ses malheurs.... Il m'arrive de me dire que s'il était allé voir sa mère cette nuit là, elle ne serait pas morte... c'est ma faute... il est resté avec moi... et encore aujourd'hui il gâche sa vie en restant avec moi.... Il serait tellement mieux sans moi...

- Hermione ?

Je lui souris et secoue la tête:

- Non, ce n'est rien... Il me regarde encore. Il ne me croît pas, bien sûr, mais n'ajoute rien...

Ho seigneur il est en serviette... je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette de bain autour de la taille... Il est encore plus beau comme ça...

Il me sourit d'un air embarrassé et ses oreilles se colorent d'un jolie rouge... il est tellement mignon quand il rougit...

- Bon, je vais m'habiller... on ira dîner après ? Je meurs de faim !

- Pas de problèmes...

Je le laisse repartir dans sa chambre et m'assois sur le lit en attendant qu'il ai finit...

Dans trois mois nous serons livrés à nous-même... et peut-être que je ne reverrais plus jamais Ron.... Ça serait sans doute mieux pour lui.... Oui... je dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour lui... après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il faut que je pense à lui... Il serait tellement mieux sans moi...

_Un chapitre loin d'être intéressant, mais le prochain sera mieux ! Promis !_


	4. Chapitre 4

_la suite, du point de vue de Ron cette fois ! j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bizous!_

Je viens de me réveiller... je me suis encore endormi sur le canapé... Et comme toujours, Hermione a déposé une couverture sur moi.. pour ne pas que j'ai froid.... Elle est vraiment adorable....

Ça fait maintenant presque un an que la bataille finale a eu lieu... les choses ont changé... les gens ont changé... Hermione et moi en sommes le parfait exemple.... Nous sommes devenus très proche... sûrement parce que nous avons partagé les mêmes épreuves... nous avons perdu des membres de notre famille... nous avons perdu notre meilleur ami... mais nous sommes vivant tous les deux.... Nous avons fait notre deuil à notre façon.. et même si cela peut paraître horrible à dire... je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé... je sais que les choses seraient différente si mes parents, Harry et les autres étaient en vie... Mais.. on ne peux pas changer le passé... et le présent n'est pas si mal... J'aime la façon dont je vis maintenant avec Hermione... je.. l'aime.. elle...

J'aime sa façon de sourire... sa façon de me taquiner... j'aime la façon dont elle me regarde... j'aime l'entendre rire... la voir travailler... j'aime la prendre en flagrant délit quand elle rêvasse... et je me sens tellement mal, tellement impuissant quand elle pleure.... J'ai pris l'habitude de sa présence... je m'inquiète quand elle n'est pas là, je me fais du soucis quand elle est distante... j'ai peur quand je ne la comprend pas.... C'en est presque effrayant.... Je sais que ça ne durera pas éternellement.. et c'est peut-être ça qui me fait le plus peur... savoir qu'un jour elle partira... loin de moi....

Elle ne se rend sûrement pas compte de tout ce qu'elle m'apporte... elle ne sait sûrement pas à quel point elle est importante pour moi... ni combien la prendre dans mes bras me fait du bien... Parce que avec elle j'ai l'impression d'être utile...de servir à quelque chose....

Je referme les yeux et essaye de me rendormir... mais j'entend soudain des bruits étouffés... Je me redresse sur le canapé et tourne la tête vers l'endroit d'où ils proviennent... c'est Hermione... elle est recroquevillé sur son lit et sanglote....

- Hermione...

Elle se recroquevilla davantage et je la vois se raidir.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me couche près d'elle et l'attire contre moi. Elle a l'air terrorisé...

- Je... je suis désolée Ron...murmure-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Mais de quoi tu parles... ? Désolée pour quoi... ?

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'excuse... ça fait des semaines qu'elle ne cesse de s'excuser sans même vouloir me dire pourquoi.... Elle m'inquiète.... Ses sanglots redoublent et je ne sais pas quoi faire... elle refuse de me parler... elle ne me répondra pas... Si seulement je savais à quoi elle pense... si au moins je savais de quoi elle se sent coupable, je pourrais la consoler... mais... elle ne veut rien me dire....

- Hermione, je t'en prie...

Elle se serre plus fort contre moi, comme si sa vie en dépendait.... Je commence à la bercer doucement, comme je le fais à chaque fois qu'elle va mal, et me met à chantonner une vieille comptine... C'est une comptine de vieille sorcière pour aider à dormir... elle en a besoin.... Je chante terriblement faux, mais Hermione semble apprécier.... Elle se détend peu à peu entre mes bras et finit par s'endormir....

Par Merlin... comme je l'aime.... Et comme j'ai mal de la voir comme ça.... Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux d'elle... elle est vraiment très belle.... Je passe instinctivement ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux... j'adore ses cheveux... Ma main s'égare quelques instants sur sa joue... elle a la peau douce.... Ron, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend mon vieux ? C'est pas vrai, je suis vraiment un abruti.... Dors Ron... arrête de la regarder et DORS ! Oui... c'est ça... il faut que je dorme.... Bonne nuit 'mione....  
  
Quand je me suis réveillé, il y a quelques minutes, Hermione était toujours dans mes bras... et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux...

- Bonjour Miss Granger...

Elle me sourit faiblement et se relève en rougissant... Elle a l'air embarrassé... d'habitude ça ne la dérange pas d'être dans mes bras...

- Salut... je... je vais prendre une douche...

Elle se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Hermione, attend !

J'entend la porte se refermer... Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?! Je suis complètement largué et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver... ou à m'inquiéter je ne sais pas vraiment... Je regarde l'horloge au dessus de la porte et ne peux retenir un soupir... il est déjà 9 heure et quart... on a raté le cours de potion.... Rogue va nous tuer... ho et le cours de McGonagall a déjà commencé...

- Hermione ! On est en retard ! Dépêche-toi !

- ...Vas-y sans moi...murmure-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais Hermione qu'est-ce que...?

- ...laisse-moi tranquille... s'il te plaît Ron...

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! M'entend-je crier.

Elle commence à pleurer... merde...MERDE ! Je suis vraiment le pire des idiots...

- Hermione...

- ...je suis désolée...pour tout...Maintenant vas t'en Ron... sanglote-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Désolée... elle est désolée... si seulement je savais pourquoi ! Je soupire, résigné, et me décide a aller m'habiller avant de descendre... Je suis complètement nul... je n'arrive pas à l'aider.... Je me sens tellement coupable... ça doit être ma faute... il n'y a pas d'autres explications.... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Ou alors... c'est peut-être parce que dans deux jours... cela fera un an que tout a basculé... elle est pensive depuis plusieurs semaines... c'est peut-être ça.... Elle ne s'en est pas encore remise... je le sais bien... mais... par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je peux faire...?

- Vous êtes en retard Monsieur Weasley... Déclare McGonagall quand j'entre dans la salle de classe.

- Désolé professeur... Hermione ne se sent pas très bien... j'étais inquiet... elle n'a pas voulu descendre...

Elle fronce les sourcils en acquiescant et me demande de m'asseoir.

Elle sait elle aussi que ce n'est pas bon signe... Hermione ne rate presque jamais un cour....

- Monsieur Weasley... je sais que vous êtes préoccupé mais je voudrais tout de même toute votre attention...

- Oui madame... Comment transformer un livre en chien... génial... je sens que je vais encore passer une très, très longue journée...

_Laissez-moi une review svp_ ! Merci !


	5. Chapitre 5

_Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic ! Ca me fait très plaisir !! Voilà la suite, toujours du point de vue de Ron !_

Hermione n'est pas venu manger à midi... et quand je suis monté pour la voir elle était encore enfermé dans la salle de bains... Elle a juste répété qu'elle était désolée... encore... J'ai voulu entrer mais elle avait fermé la porte avec un sort.... Et me voilà maintenant en train d'essayer de comprendre ce que raconte le professeur Chourave....

- Hey Ron, tu te sens bien ?

Je tourne la tête vers mon partenaire du jour, Seamus.

- Oui... je... me fais du soucis pour Hermione... elle.. ne va pas bien...

Il acquiesce:

- C'est normal... dit-il en baissant les yeux. Dans deux jours ça fera...

- Oué, je sais....

Lui aussi sait. Il n'était pas là mais a perdu sa mère... et son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas.

Je replonge mon attention sur la plante carnivore dont on est censé s'occuper et cherche désespérément à savoir pourquoi Hermione s'excuse continuellement.... De quoi peut-elle bien se sentir coupable ? BORDEL ! J'en ai marre ! Je sais vraiment pas comment Harry faisait.... Je suis loin d'être un aussi bon ami que lui.... Je suis un bon à rien de toute façon... comment j'ai pu croire que je pourrais aider Hermione tout seul...? Je sors de la serre numéro 3 avec le cœur encore plus gros... j'ai jamais été tellement tendu depuis... depuis presque un an.... Moi qui croyais que les choses commençaient justement à s'arranger....

Finie ! La journée de cours est enfin finie... ouf.. j'ai cru que ça n'arriverai jamais... quelle heure est-il ? Hum 5 heure 10... j'ai le temps de passer à la bibliothèque avant d'aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch...

- Ron...

Je m'arrête en plein milieu des escaliers et me tourne vers Ginny qui a l'air inquiet...

- Quoi ?

- Je...

Elle me rejoint dans les escaliers et nous montons ensemble. Elle a les mains qui tremblent !

- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- C'est... je me fais du soucis.. pour Hermione...

Ha... c'est ça... c'est normal.. moi aussi...

- Oui, je sais... moi aussi...

- Non... Tu ne comprends pas... j'ai... j'ai peur qu'elle fasse un bêtise...

Une bêtise ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là...?

- Une bêtise ? Quoi comme bêtise...?

Elle secoue la tête:

- Je... je ne sais pas...Ron je t'en prie va la voir... maintenant ! Je ne veux pas perdre Hermione...

Ok elle a gagné, je suis mort d'inquiétude.. je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au dortoir des préfets, donne le mot de passe et me précipite dans la chambre... vide.... Je jette à peine un coup d'œil au parchemin qui traîne par terre et me dirige vers la salle de bain... Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je n'entend rien d'autre... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi peur... ? Hermione ne ferait jamais de... 'bêtises'... elle me ferait pas ça...  
  
- Hermione...

Je m'approche tout doucement de la porte... j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir... j'entend Hermione... elle pleure... et elle murmure quelque chose....

- Hermione, est-ce que ça va... ?

- VAS T'EN ! LAISSE MOI ! Crie-t-elle.

C'est pas vrai... qu'est-ce qui se passe la dedans...  
  
Je pousse doucement la porte:

- Hermione, tu... Ho putain c'est pas vrai !?

Non... c'est pas possible... c'est pas possible ! Elle est pas en train de faire ça... non...

- HERMIONE !

Je m'agenouille précipitamment près d'elle et lui retire la lame qu'elle a dans les mains... y'a du sang par tout... c'est pas vrai....  
  
Mes mains tremblent autant que les siennes... j'arrive pas à le croire, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LUI A PRIT ?  
  
Du sang... elle a les mains et les poignets en sang... Hermione... c'est pas possible... elle pleure et crie... je n'entend même pas ce qu'elle dit...  
  
Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça... ? Je comprend pas... Par Merlin mais POURQUOI ?  
  
Il faut.. il faut la soigner...Il faut... l'infirmerie ! Il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie... Hermione... Les larmes me montent aux yeux... c'est pas le moment Ron... faut que tu t'occupes d'elle... tu pleureras après... merde... qu'est ce qu'elle dit...? Cesse de réfléchir, concentre-toi sur ce qu'elle dit...

- ...j'aurais dus mourir à leur place...

Ho non... Hermione pas ça... ne dis pas ça... J'aurais dus savoir... j'aurais dus l'aider...  
  
Elle se débat mais j'arrive quand même à la prendre dans mes bras et commence à courir en direction de l'infirmerie... elle pleure... moi aussi.... Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle... ? Aussi stupide ?! J'aurais dus voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien... j'aurais dus être capable de l'aider !  
  
Harry... j'aimerai tellement que tu sois là... aide-moi...

- Madame Pomfresh !

Je ne sais pas comment les mots sont sortis de ma bouche, je suis complètement paniqué, je n'arrive plus... plus... je n'arrive plus à réfléchir... à penser.. correctement... Hermione... Hermione a... elle s'est... elle a essayé... de se tuer... bon sang... Hermione !

- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande madame Pomfresh, horrifié. Posez-la ici, vite...

Elle me montre un lit et j'y dépose Hermione...je suis comme un robot... Hermione...

- Vous... vos allez la soigner...?

- Sortez Monsieur Weasley...Ordonne-t-elle en s'affairant autour des poignets d'Hermione avec baguette et potions.

- Mais... je veux... rester... je veux rester !

- Sortez ! Je m'en occupe ! Dit-elle d'un air précipité. Allez, dehors, elle a besoin de calme... Je vous ferai appeler quand vous pourrez la voir ! Maintenant DEHORS !

Comme si je faisais beaucoup de bruit à moi tout seul...  
  
Je sors, inquiet et abattu... j'arrive pas à le croire... elle... c'est pas vrai... je rêve.. je cauchemarde !  
  
Je remonte lentement dans la chambre d'Hermione et nettoie rapidement la salle de bain d'un coup de baguette avant de m'effondrer sur le canapé. Les larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que j'essaye de les arrêter....  
  
Harry... Papa... Maman... j'aimerai tant que vous soyez là... j'ai tellement besoin de vous... de vos conseils...  
  
Mes yeux tombent soudain sur le petit morceau de parchemin que j'ai ignoré en entrant tout à l'heure... ça ressemble à une lettre....  
  
Mais... c'était pas là a midi ça !  
  
J'attrape le parchemin et me met à lire avec empressement...  
  
C'est pas vrai... Hermione a due lire ça avant de....  
  
C'est la grand-mère de Neville... c'est pas vrai... Je saute quelques lignes et m'arrête là où il me semble que des larmes ont coulées...  
  
_...Je sais à quel point mon petit-fils vous admirait......j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de Poudlard... ...vous étiez en bon terme avec la plupart des élèves... ...vous avez, comme nous tous, perdu beaucoup dans cette tragédie... ... plusieurs familles de victimes et moi même aimerions que vous disiez quelques mots à la cérémonie qui se déroulera dans quelques jours au Collège... ...en mémoire des disparus et d'Harry Potter, grâce auquel nous sommes maintenant débarrassé de Vous-savez-qui... ... suis sûre que mon petit fils, aussi bien que monsieur Potter et beaucoup d'autres auraient souhaité que vous le fassiez... espérons que vous accepterez notre requête..._  
  
Hermione... c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'elle aurait due mourir à leur place... Neville est mort dans ses bras... elle se sent toujours coupable... bon sang... il devait y avoir autre chose... elle n'avait pas reçue cette lettre ce matin.... Bon sang... pourquoi elle a fait ça..?  
  
Elle avait pas le droit... j'ai trop besoin d'elle... je l'aime trop... elle a pas le droit de me quitter... non... elle a pas le droit...

_Dslée c'est un chapitre un peu confus, mais c'est justement pour se mettre à la place de Ron... j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plaît !_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Me revoilà avec un nouveaux chapitre !! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Laissez-moi une petite review SVp ! Merci _

Ho... j'ai la tête qui tourne....

A peine ai-je ouvert les yeux que j'ai été obligé de les refermer... Seigneur... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.......?

................

...ho non....

...Ron...

Je suis vraiment une idiote... j'aurais dû savoir qu'il me trouverait... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire...? Il ne comprendra pas... Il ne peut pas comprendre... Il va me dire que j'ai tort... il va me dire que je suis folle... mais il ne comprendra pas... Ho non... j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête... et voilà que je pleure....

Mes poignets me brûlent... Madame Pomfresh les a bandé... c'est une véritable torture... Je l'ai sans doute mérité... Ron a due s'inquiéter encore plus... ... je ne lui attire vraiment que des ennuis....

Ho Hermione ressaisi toi ! Arrête de pleurer ! C'est sans espoir... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal...?

Je sursaute alors qu'on entre dans la pièce... c'est Ron, bien sûr... Seigneur il est tellement pâle... et ses yeux sont si sombres.... Je me prend la tête entre les mains pour essayer d'éviter son regard et mes pleurs redoublent... je suis tellement idiote... qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi maintenant.... Il doit me haïr....

- Je suis désolée....

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.... Je ne suis pas vraiment désolée... j'aurais tellement préféré qu'il n'arrive pas.... J'aurais voulu mourir... pourquoi il ne comprend pas ça... pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a ramené ici...? Je voulais mourir !

- Non tu l'es pas...

Je sursaute... il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le lit... je peux pas le regarder... je peux pas...

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Hermione ?

Je tremble... mon dieu je tremble tellement... et j'ai tellement mal à la tête...  
  
Pourquoi j'ai fait ça...? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça....

- Je... je...

Hermione calme-toi... arrête de pleurer, répond-lui...

- Je voulais... que tu sois heureux....

Je ne peux pas le regarder... je sais qu'il doit être effaré... il ne comprend pas...

- Comment... comment veux-tu que je sois heureux si tu te tues ? Crie-t-il soudain.

Il me prend par les épaules:

- Hermione ! Regarde-moi ! Continue-t-il en m'obligeant à lui faire face. Répond-moi !

Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... je voulais juste qu'il s'occupe de lui... qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter... qu'il vive sa vie sans moi... parce que...je l'aime...

- Je... voulais que... que tu arrêtes de gâcher ta vie... pour moi....

- Hermione...

- Je voulais que tu sois heureux... je t'apporte que des ennuis... tu passes tout ton temps avec moi.... Tu ne vis plus Ron ! Je veux mourir.... Laisse-moi mourir Ron... je t'en supplie....

Je secoua la tête, je tremble, je pleurs... Ron me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois et me sert soudain contre lui... Et il se met à pleurer avec moi...

- Comment t'as pu penser ça....? Comment t'as pu croire de telles idioties... je ne gâche pas ma vie Hermione.... Au contraire... je vis grâce à toi.... J'ai besoin de toi ! T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu aurais dus m'en parler ! Tu aurais dus... me laisser une chance de t'aider.... Hermione... je... j'ai...je pourrais pas tenir sans toi...

Il me sert plus fort contre lui et je commence à me calmer, tout doucement...

- Ne me déteste pas Ron...

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... j'ai tellement peur qu'il me laisse... j'ai tellement peur d'avoir perdu sa confiance et son amitié... Il me regarde fixement, abasourdi.

- Je pourrais jamais te détester Hermione... tu es ma meilleure amie... la femme avec qui je vis aussi...ajoute-t-il en souriant. Je ne te détesterai jamais...

- Je suis désolée... je t'ai encore plus inquiété....

- Inquiété... ? J'étais mort de peur oui ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione... dit-il à travers les larmes qu'il essaye de cacher. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai été assez stupide pour croire une chose pareille ! Où est passé l'ancienne Hermione, où est passé ma meilleure amie ?

Je ne sais pas... C'est comme si elle n'existait plus.... Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé... Notre monde s'est écroulé mais il est resté avec moi... Il... il a tenu bon pour moi.... Je n'ai pas eu autant de force... je me laisse sombrer en espérant qu'il me retiendra... Il est mon preux chevalier... Pourquoi est-ce que je lui fais autant de mal....? J'aimerai tellement qu'il soit heureux....

- ...je ne sais pas...

Il me caresse la joue et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner... ses yeux sont redevenu de leur bleu éclatant, bien qu'humide... je n'avais jamais remarqué que la couleur de ses yeux changeait avec son humeur... j'y ferai plus attention maintenant...

- Alors... on va la chercher ensemble... Sourit-il. Je sais qu'elle est encore quelque part... on va la trouver tout les deux....

Il est si gentil....

- Ron... Je suis désolée...

- Pourquoi ?

Je dois lui répondre... ça fait des semaines qu'il se pose la question... il faut que je lui dise...

- Si je n'avais pas été là... ta mère serait encore en vie... Neville ne serait pas... et.... Harry....

Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dit ça...? Je l'ai laissé enfoui au fond de moi si longtemps...

-.... je m'en veux tellement... c'est ma faute s'ils sont morts... j'aurais dus mourir à leur place... j'aurais dus sauver Harry....

- ...Non c'est faux.... Déclare Ron en me berçant doucement.

Je sens sa main glisser dans mes cheveux... j'aimerai tellement rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité....

- ... si tu n'avais pas été là... Neville serait mort seul... J'aurais été tué avec ma mère... et Harry n'aurait pas vaincu Voldemort.... Parce que sans toi il n'aurait jamais appris autant de sorts...

- Mais... si je l'avais mieux conseillé... si j'avais été à ses côtés... peut-être qu'il serait encore en vie !

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche comme un cris de détresse... c'est enfoui en moi depuis si longtemps... ça fait si mal...

- Non... Hermione... c'était sa destinée... et ma destinée est d'être à tes côtés... et te soutenir.... Et toi... tu dois rester avec moi... pour me soutenir....

Il a raison... Dieu comme il a raison.... Je dois le soutenir... je dois l'aider comme il le fait toujours pour moi... c'est le seul moyen....pourtant...

- ...Tu es... sûr...?

Il se met à rire, il a l'air soulagé...

- Oui... oui je suis sûr... t'as pas le droit de me quitter ! Je te l'interdis...

On reste longtemps comme ça... quand je suis dans ses bras c'est comme si j'étais invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre... il me protège... quand je suis dans ses bras... c'est comme si l'immense vide en moi n'existait plus...

- ... ils me manquent tous tellement....

- Je sais, murmure-t-il. Ils me manquent aussi... mais toi et moi on est là.... Il faut qu'on vive... Harry ne supporterait pas de s'être sacrifié pour rien... pas vrai..?

Oui il a raison.... Ho Ron... je m'en veux... pardonne-moi.....

- Ron...pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai fait....

Il prend un air grave :

- Seulement si tu me jure que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais un truc pareil !

- Oui.... Oui... je te le jure...

Il sourit et m'embrasse doucement sur le front:

- ...je te fais confiance... ne me refais plus jamais ça Hermione...

Je sens la fatigue me reprendre et ferme les yeux tandis qu'il pose doucement ma tête sur l'oreiller.... Je suis folle... je suis une idiote... je ne veux pas le quitter...

- Merci... j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir...dis-je à moitié endormie.

Il me caresse la joue encore une fois et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point je l'aime... Et même si ça n'est jamais réciproque, je continuerai à l'aimer... et à préserver notre amitié...je ferais tout pour le soutenir... je ne veux plus jamais qu'il souffre à cause de moi.......

_Voilà ! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Continuez ! Bizous !_

Il fait beau aujourd'hui.... Ron et moi sommes assis dans l'herbe et regardons le grand lac qui s'étend sous nos yeux... Cet endroit est tellement paisible.... J'y venais seule avant, puis Ron m'a rejoint... Maintenant il nous arrive régulièrement de nous installer ici, et de rester pendant des heures à contempler l'eau et le ciel.... Nous ne parlons presque pas... mais ça n'est pas nécessaire....

Je devrais être forte... je devrais être heureuse... mais malgré toutes les paroles réconfortantes de Ron hier soir... je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal... j'ai l'impression que tout n'est pas fini... qu'une autre épreuve nous attend... mais je ne suis pas prête... je voudrais juste une vie paisible... sans combats, sans morts, sans peur....

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Ron et il passe instinctivement son bras autour de mes épaules... Jamais il ne me repousse... au contraire, il accepte toujours ces petits gestes anodins qui veulent pourtant dire tellement... et comme aujourd'hui il y répond toujours de la façon dont je le souhaite... à la seule différence que pour lui ce n'est qu'amical...et rien d'autre...

- Tu veux rentrer ? Demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête et ferme les yeux en me serrant un peu plus contre lui:  
  
- Non... pas tout de suite... restons encore un peu....

- D'accord...

Il faut que je lui en parle...

- Ron...?

- Hum ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Il se raidit et me regarde longuement, je sais qu'il cherche à dire quelque chose de réconfortant... je sais aussi qu'il ne trouvera pas... parce que quoi qu'il dise, c'est en moi... ce sentiment que quelque chose va arriver.. quelque chose de mal... et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser...

- ... à propos de quoi...? Demande-t-il finalement d'une voix incertaine.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Hermione... soupire-t-il. Tu es peut-être juste un peu nerveuse de devoir parler à la cérémonie...

Non ce n'est pas ça... c'est... si seulement je savais ce que c'est.... Ron ne comprend pas... ce n'est pas sa faute... je suis tellement compliqué... je ne me comprend pas moi-même...

- Oui.. tu as sans doute raison...

Il vaut mieux que je ne l'inquiète pas d'avantage. Ressaisi-toi Hermione ! Du nerf ! C'est juste ton imagination... Je dois juste être anxieuse... oui ça doit être ça...

Ron me sert un peu plus contre lui et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le dessus de ma tête.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là....

J'acquiesce pendant qu'il se lève.

- Allez, viens on rentre.. on a encore du travail... et puis je dois aller au terrain de Quidditch ce soir...

Au terrain de Quidditch...?

- Mais il n'y a pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui... M'entend-je protester.

Il hausse les épaules et sourit:

- Je sais. J'ai décidé d'être plus exigeant avec moi-même ! Dit-il d'un air confiant.

Il est un très bon menteur, mais je le connais trop bien...

....

Ho... il a raté l'entraînement hier soir... à cause de moi... Quelle idiote je suis.... Il faut que je me fasse pardonner....

- Je peux venir...?

Il me regarde, surpris et se met à rire:

- Hermione Granger sur un terrain de Quidditch ? Tu crois que tu vas tenir sans un livre pendant deux heures ?Demande-t-il narquois en me tendant la main.

Je lui tire la langue en acceptant son aide et me remet sur mes deux pieds.

- Je crois que j'y arriverai...

- Très bien ! Je prend les paris !

Il va s'en mordre les doigts... parce qu'il va perdre...

- Et on pari quoi ?

Il réfléchit intensément pendant plusieurs secondes... J'adore quand il fait ça... Il est tellement mignon !

- Le prochain devoir de potion...? Na...heu...

Il est bien trop ambitieux... il ne gagnera jamais...

- Je sais !

Tiens donc...?

- Quoi ?

Il me regarde fixement et murmure:

- ... un baiser...

Quoi ? Mon dieu je rêve ? Il a pas dit ce que je crois qu'il a dit ? Un baiser ? Il veut un baiser ?

Je dois être en train de le regarder bizarrement parce qu'il passe soudain une main dans ses cheveux et ses oreilles deviennent écarlate.

- Je.. je plaisantais...Balbutie-t-il. C'est... c'était.. pour rire...

Un baiser... j'arrive pas à le croire... Ho non et moi aussi je rougis maintenant... quelle idiote...

Je ris légèrement pour cacher mon mal aise et hausse les épaules:

- On est pas obligé de parier... de toute façon tu perdrais !

Il a l'air d'accord... Bien, je suppose que ça veut dire 'oublions ça'... J'ai comme un petit pincement au cœur... c'est idiot... j'ai toujours su qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre Ron et moi... Je ne suis pas son genre de fille....

On reste là un moment en silence, sans oser se regarder, puis sans savoir, ni pourquoi ni comment, je glisse ma main dans la sienne...

- On y va monsieur le Gardien ?

Il me sourit et je plonge encore mes yeux dans les siens, si bleus... si beaux...

- Pas de problème...

Et il se met à courir en direction du château... en se moquant de moi.... C'est presque comme avant... presque....

_Voila !!! Laissez-moi une petite review ! Je posterai la suite rapidement Bizous !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Voila la suite ! Un chapitre assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer ! Bizous !_

Le terrain de Quidditch… sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je me sens toujours mal à l'aise ici… peut-être parce que ça me rappelle Harry…. peut-être parce que je sais que le quidditch est un jeu dangereux et que je peux perdre Ron à chaque match…. Oui… c'est sûrement ça… Ron est la dernière personne à laquelle je me raccroche… sans lui je… je ne suis rien…. Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de monter sur un balai sous prétexte que c'est dangereux… il le sait aussi bien que moi… nous avons affronté des choses bien plus dangereuses… et puis… je crois que sans ça il ne tiendrai pas… c'est sa bouffée d'oxygène… sa libération…. Quand je le vois là-haut, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant d'excitation et de plaisir… je me souviens d'Harry… et j'essaye de comprendre.. j'essaye d'imaginer les sensations qu'on éprouve sur un balai… peut-être qu'un jour je regretterai de n'avoir jamais essayé….

- Allez Hermione ! Dépêche-toi ! S'écrie Ginny.

Elle nous a rejoint pour aider son frère à s'entraîner.

- Je vais aller m'installer dans les tribunes…

Ginny a l'air surprise, déçue même. Elle ne s'imaginait quand même pas que j'allais jouer avec eux ? Non… je suis juste la pour voir Ron… et me faire pardonner de l'avoir inquiété… c'est ma faute s'il a raté son entraînement…

Je m'installe dans les tribunes des professeurs et regarde Ron évoluer dans les airs tandis que Ginny délivre les cognards et le souafle. Il fait froid… j'aurais dus emmener un livre…..

… ho non ! J'ai pas pensé ça ?!

Ho c'est pas vrai… Ron avait raison ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me connaisse si bien… c'est… frustrant !

Je croise les bras et continue a les regarder en essayant de penser à autre chose…. Mais quel idiot ! Il l'aurait eu son baiser ! Hermione arrête de penser à ça…. Mais ça m'obsède ! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui… je n'arrête pas de chercher dans ses gestes autre chose que de l'amitié…. Parfois j'ai l'impression de voir de l'amour dans ses yeux, dans son comportement, mais la seconde d'après…j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé….

Je ne veux pas le perdre… C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je ressens…

- Alors Miss Granger ? N'a-t-on pas terriblement envie d'un livre ? Demande Ron en s'approchant des gradins avec un grand sourire.

Ho il se croit malin ?! Je le déteste ! Je déteste quand il a raison et qu'il prend cet air supérieur…

- Tu as raison…M'entend-je répondre d'un air désolé. Dommage qu'on ai rien parié finalement…tu aurais gagné….

… j'aurais peut-être pas dus lui dire ça…. C'est fou comme il a pâli d'un coup… peut-être qu'il regrette…

Il sourit d'un air gêné et laisse échapper un soupir… je jurerais qu'il a des remords…

Un frisson me parcourt et je me rend soudain compte que le soleil n'est maintenant plus qu'un minuscule point sur l'Horizon… le vent s'est levé… ça doit bien faire une heure qu'on est là….

- De toute façon si on avait parié quelque chose tu aurais nié! Je te connais !

Il a raison…. C'est dingue…

J'entend un sifflement et tourne la tête vers ce bruit familier…

C'est un cognard… ho mon Dieu…

- Ron ! Fais attention !

Il a à peine le temps de se retourner que le cognard le heurte de plein fouet….

- RON !

Ho non… Ron….

J'entend Ginny crier alors que Ron, déséquilibré, se met à tomber….La formule… quelle est la formule…?

Je sors ma baguette et cri la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit de toutes mes forces….

…

Je me lève et redescend en courant. Est-ce que c'était la bonne formule…? Ho Seigneur faites que se soit la bonne formule…

- Ron, Ron est-ce que ça va ?

Il acquiesce et fait une petite grimace en se massant l'épaule.

- Rien de cassé ! Heureusement que t'étais là… murmure-t-il.

Quel idiot… Il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi… Si je n'avais pas été là il aurait été concentré sur ce qu'il faisait… et pas en train de me parler…. Je sais pourquoi je hais ce sport ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

- Tu aurais pus te tuer !

Pourquoi est-ce que je crie…? J'ai eu si peur… j'ai si peur… j'aurais pus le perdre… à cause d'un stupide cognard, d'un stupide sport et d'un stupide paris concernant un stupide baiser !

Cette idée m'angoisse jour et nuit… Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre…

Mes mains tremblent… non en fait tout mon corps tremble…

J'ai fermé les yeux mais je sens sa main qui me caresse la joue…

- Hey… t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien….

- Ron…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel pour essayer de contenir mes larmes…. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si faible…?

- Viens…

Il se relève et me prend par la main. Il sort sa baguette et la pointe vers son balai qui a atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin…

- Accio ….

Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de faire…?

- Ron…?

Il sert ma main un peu plus fort et me sourit d'un air encourageant puis il recule de quelques pas et grimpe sur le balais:

- N'ai pas peur… Dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je le fixe sans y croire… il ne croit quand même pas que… il n'a pas l'intention de me faire…

- Ron je ne monterai pas sur ce balai !

Son sourire s'élargit et il acquiesça:

- Ho si… toi et moi on va faire une petite balade dans les nuages ! Allez, viens…

- Non !

Il a bien vu que je suis terrifiée, pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste ? Je ne veux pas !

- Ron je ne veux pas !

Il secoua la tête d'un air buté.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours si entêté ?!

- Je veux te montrer ! Déclare-t-il. Je veux que tu comprennes ce que je ressens…je veux que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter quand je vole ! Alors maintenant donne-moi ta main…

Qu'est-ce que je peux répliquer à ça ? J'ai même dit tout à l'heure que c'est ce que je souhaitais…

- Allez, courage… tu peux le faire Hermione ! S'exclame Ginny, me faisant sursauter.

J'avais complètement oublier qu'elle était là… Ron a vraiment des effets secondaires étranges sur moi…

Je m'avance prudemment et prend sa main. Il sourit et me fait signe de me mettre derrière lui…

- Tu es sûr que ce balai peut nous supporter tous les deux…?

Bien sûr qu'il peut… j'ai lu ça dans un livre… les balais sont très résistants… c'est juste que… je ne me sens pas tout à fait prête…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Me sourit-il.

Je glisse mes mains autour de sa taille et me sert tout contre lui, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire…

Il pousse légèrement sur ses pieds et le balai décolle de quelques centimètres…

Je me sert plus fort contre lui et ferme les yeux. Je n'aime pas ça… je n'aime pas ça du tout….

- Doucement Hermione, tu vas m'étouffer…

Et bien que je l'étouffe… je suis morte de peur ! A quoi veut-il que je m'accroche si ce n'est à lui…? Je sens la fraîcheur de la nuit nous envelopper tandis que l'altitude augmente… je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. Je sais bien qu'il n'a même pas commencé à avancer.. mais je n'y peux rien…

- 'Mione…

- Quoi…?

- Ouvre les yeux…ordonne-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Ron, je peux pas…

Je l'entend soupirer.. mais il ne va pas abandonner aussi facilement… je le connais…

- Hermione. Ai confiance en moi… Ginny a récupéré les cognards… il n'y a que nous deux et ce foutu brossdur 11 ! De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

Je ne sais pas… de nous peut-être…

- Ron…

- Tu n'as rien à craindre… juste toi et moi…

Facile à dire…

- Toi et moi à je ne sais pas combien de mètres d'altitude…

Je l'entend rire:

- Miss Granger à le vertige ? Demande-t-il narquois.

- Je te hais Ron…tu me le paieras ! Parvins-je à murmurer.

- Ouvre les yeux Hermione…murmure-t-il.

Son ton est différent… c'est presque une supplique…

- Je te jure que tu ne risques rien avec moi… ajoute-t-il.

Je sais… j'ai confiance en lui…

J'ouvre les yeux lentement et resserre ma prise autour de la taille de Ron…

- Wow…

C'est magnifique…. J'arrive pas à croire qu'en quelques minutes à peine le ciel se soit rempli d'étoiles… c'est vraiment superbe…

- J'aurais pas dit mieux…Sourit Ron.

Le balai commença à virevolter et je ne peux retenir un éclat de rire quand le vent vient nous caresser la figure… Ron ne va pas trop vite… juste assez pour me laissez admirer la vue… Il a raison… c'est vraiment une sensation extraordinaire… et puis, du moment que je ne regarde pas vers le sol tout va bien….

Le ciel est sublime…

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu apprécies cette petite balade…

Bon sang Ron… ne peut-il pas se taire pour une fois ?

Je soupire mais sourie tout de même… Il a raison… pour la troisième fois de la soirée… Je me sens bien… ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé…. C'est peut-être pour ça que Ron et Harry aiment tellement voler… quand ils sont dans les airs tous leurs problèmes disparaissent…. C'est…magique….

- Il se fait tard… déclare-t-il soudain.

Je n'ose pas protester tandis que le balai redescend lentement. J'aurais voulu rester encore un peu….

- Alors ? Comment c'était ? Demande-t-il une fois les deux pieds à terre.

Génial… merveilleux… superbe ! Mais jamais je ne lui avouerai… !

Je me met à rire malgré moi… j'ai l'impression de redevenir moi-même depuis hier soir… j'ai l'impression de revivre…. Et c'est grâce à lui…

- Pas mal, pas mal… Dis-je avec un sourire complice.

Il me sourit en retour. Il sait que j'ai adoré… je lis dans ses yeux comme il lit dans les miens… et je me sens incroyablement bien… confiante… en sécurité…. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis une éternité….

Je frissonne… il fait froid maintenant…

- Ha désolé, j'aurais dus te dire d'emporter une veste… dès que le soleil est couché ça caille ici…

Je n'avais pas froid sur le balais… serrée tout contre lui…

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me serre un peu contre lui:

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui, merci…

Ginny a due rentré pendant que je fermais les yeux parce qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux dehors.

- La préfète en chef devrait se dépêcher d'aller vérifier que tout le monde dors ! Déclare-t-il pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers le château.

- Ron, ne t'attend pas à recevoir un traitement de faveur parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu vis avec moi ! Au lit en rentrant ! On a largement dépassé le couvre-feu !

Même dans l'obscurité je sais qu'il rougit… il est adorable…

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Ron !

- D'accord ma chérie… est-ce que tu pourrais te taire maintenant ? J'aimerai écouter le silence.

Comment ose-t-il….?

…il m'a appelé sa chérie…

…écouter le silence, non mais et puis quoi encore ?

- Ronald Weasley !

Il éclate de rire et m'embrasse sur le front.

- Je plaisantais ! Tu sais que j'adore t'entendre me crier après pendant des heures !

- Ron !

Je le frappe au bras et il recommence à rire… il n'a même rien sentit ! C'est trop injuste !

Je me met à rire aussi pour essayer de cacher mon malaise…. C'est de ce genre de chose dont je parlais… chercher à savoir s'il ressent plus que de l'amitié pour moi… un baiser volé… un mot doux…. Quand il fait ça mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle… mais je sais également que, venant de la part de Ron, ça pourrait n'être qu'amical… et ça me torture….

Mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée… et je sais que ce soir je dormirai bien… parce qu'il sera près de moi…

_Alors ?? Vous aimez ? Laissez-moi une review SVP ! Bizous !_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Une petite suite du point de vue de Ron à nouveaux! Merci pour vos reviews !_

La soirée d'hier était génial.. et même si Hermione ne veut pas l'avouer je sais qu'elle a adoré ! Elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit, mais ce matin elle est tendue…. Aujourd'hui, cela fait exactement un an que la bataille finale a eu lieu… Ce soir une cérémonie est organisée… en mémoire des disparus… et Hermione doit faire un discours… Nous sommes dans la salle commune, elle est en train de l'écrire et je l'entend soupirer toutes les deux minutes….. Je suis resté avec elle car je sais qu'elle finira par craquer… je ne peux rien faire pour elle sinon être là.. et la soutenir…

- Ron…

- Oui ? Dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle soupire et se prend la tête entre les mains.

- On restera au terrier cet été ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question…

- Tu veux faire autre chose ?

Elle hausse les épaules et me sourit faiblement:

- J'aimerais bien… qu'on fasse.. un voyage.. enfin, si tu en as envie bien sûr…

Un voyage ? Tous les deux ? C'est une super idée ! On aura besoin de se détendre après nos ASPICS….

- Oui évidemment ! Ça serait génial ! Rien que toi, moi, des musés et des tonnes de bouquins…

Elle se met à rire doucement et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Non… de vrai vacances…

Wow… il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais vu avant… elle est magnifique… ça peut paraître idiot à dire… mais elle est si belle quand elle est vulnérable… j'aime la protéger, j'aime la serrer contre moi… mais je ne peux le faire que quand elle me le demande… quand elle en a besoin… car elle n'est que ma meilleure amie…. Non pas que j'ignore la chance que j'ai d'avoir une meilleure amie aussi formidable ! Mais… j'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit.. plus que ça…. Il faut absolument que j'arrête de penser à ça ! Hermione a d'autres soucis actuellement que les états d'âmes du pauvre Ron… et puis… tellement de gars la trouve attirante, comme ce stupide Serdaigle, Dan je sais plus quoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me choisirait moi ? Moi le plus laid, le plus stupide et le plus pauvre d'entre tous ?

Raa ! Ils se croient tous tout permis ! Comme s'ils allaient m'enlever MON Hermione aussi facilement ! Ha mais non ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Il n'y aura plus jamais un autre _Vicky _!

- Ron ? Entends-je soudain.

- Ha, huh, quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Hermione me regarde inquiète. Elle est si jolie… Bon sang, je suis un véritable idiot, elle est déjà assez tendu sans que je me rajoute à ses soucis.

- Ho, oui, désolé, je réfléchissais…

Elle fronce les sourcils et dit, d'une toute petite voix:

- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de pensées joyeuses…

- Non… c'est pas très joyeux de penser que je vais bientôt te perdre….

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, bordel !? J'entend quelque chose tomber par terre… Hermione a fait tomber son encrier.. elle me regarde fixement:

- Quoi…?

Ho bon sang, elle m'a entendu ! Je suis mort ! Vite vite, trouve quelque chose à dire, vite !

- Heu… m'entends-je murmurer.

Bravo Ron, très intelligent ! Je suis vraiment le dernier des crétins !

- Ron….

Elle a l'air effrayé… de quoi est-ce qu'elle croit que je parle…? Il faut que je lui explique…

- Je… je voulais juste dire que… après cet été… c'est juste que… j'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles… j'ai pas envie de te perdre…

Je baisse les yeux. J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai dit ça…

Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon coup et elle se met à pleurer contre mon épaule… c'est à cause de moi si elle pleure… Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre moi…

- Ho Ron… je ne veux pas te quitter… gémit-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé… je veux qu'on reste tout les deux…ne me laisse pas !

J'arrive pas à le croire… c'est pas possible… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

- Hermione… qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle secoua la tête:

- J'ai eu… j'ai vu… quelque chose… Ron… il faut que je vois le professeur McGonagall…

Vu quelque chose… ? Un rêve ? Une vision…?

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Elle me repousse doucement et se dirige vers la porte. Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle pas me répondre ?

Je la rattrape par le bras et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

- Hermione ! Dis-je d'une voix un peu trop forte.

- Les Mangemorts… ils ne sont pas tous morts Ron ! Il ne sont pas tous à Azkaban !

Les Mangemorts… mais sans Voldemort… et puis… pourquoi auraient-ils attendu si longtemps ?

- Ça fait un an Ron ! Crie-t-elle, presque hystérique. Exactement un an que leur Seigneur a été tué ! Ils veulent se venger ! Aujourd'hui c'est le jour parfait !

Mais… non… sans Voldemort ils ne sont rien…

- Hermione, on est à Poudlard ! On ne risque rien !

Elle secoua la tête et se prend la tête entre les mains.

- IL Y A UN AN AUSSI NOUS ETIONS A POUDLARD ! Hurle-t-elle en me repoussant alors que j'essaye de la calmer. Ça ne les a pas empêcher de nous massacrer ! Ça ne les a pas empêcher de tuer ! ÇA N'A PAS EMPECHE HARRY DE MOURIR !

Elle s'effondre dans mes bras et se remet à pleurer, doucement.

- Je ne veux pas que ça recommence…. Je veux parler à McGonagall…

Elle se relève difficilement et sort de la pièce en courant… Faites qu'elle tort… par la barbe de Merlin, il FAUT qu'elle ai tort…. Tout est redevenu calme… c'est pas possible qu'ils attaquent… il en reste trop peu…. A moins que… non… ils auraient profité de cette année pour se relever ? Non… c'est impossible…

Je me lève et court en direction du bureau de McGonagall… il faut que j'entende ça.. il faut que je sache…

_ C'était court, dslée, j'espère que vous aimez qnd même ! Laissez-moi une petite review, c'est pas long et ca m'encourage à continuer !_


	10. Chapitre 10

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… quand je suis arrivé dans le bureau de McGonagall, Hermione était agenouillé par terre et sanglotait… je me suis approché d'elle et l'ai serré contre moi, regardant McGonagall en espérant des explications…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Miss Granger… a raison…

Je les regarde tour à tour, incertain. Hermione à toujours raison… Je le sais bien… faites que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois….

- A propos de quoi…?

- Certains Mangemorts ont repris leurs activités…

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire…

- Quoi…? Mais…

- Nous n'avons pas pu tous les envoyer à Azkaban, Monsieur Weasley… vous le savez… continue le professeur d'une voix douce. Certains ont sus s'en sortir… comme la première fois…

- Mais… mais…

McGonagall soupire et ajoute:

- Certaines rumeurs courent en effet sur une éventuelle attaque de l'école… ce soir…

Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Hermione se met à trembler dans mes bras… elle avait raison… comme toujours… bon sang c'est pas vrai…

- Ron… je veux qu'on rentre à la maison… je veux qu'on rentre au terrier… avec Ginny… je t'en prie…. Je ne veux pas rester ici… sanglote-t-elle.

Je sais pas quoi dire… c'est sûrement ce qu'on devrait faire… mais… et les autres…?

- Il faut annuler la cérémonie Professeur ! Ce sera un massacre s'ils nous attaquent…

- Je sais Monsieur Weasley…. E il faut organiser un semblant de défense…

Hermione sursaute et se tourne vers McGonagall.

- Cela n'a servit à rien la dernière fois ! Proteste-t-elle en essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Professeur il faut renvoyer les élèves chez eux !

- Il est trop tard Miss Granger…

Hermione ne regarde quelques instants puis me repousse doucement et se relève:

- Mais… nous… nous n'avons aucune chance… il faut faire quelque chose ! Ils vont nous tuer !S'écrie-t-elle.

Je fais un pas vers elle et elle met ses mains devant sa bouche, pour étouffer un autre sanglot… comme si j'étais la source de ses pleurs…

- Miss Granger… vous avez vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesce:

- Je croyais… que ce n'était que des cauchemars… mais… mais je l'ai vu alors que j'étais éveill je ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Il faut faire quelque chose Professeur !

- Je vais prévenir les élèves… Monsieur Weasley accompagnez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie je vous prie.

- Oui…

Je m'approche d'Hermione et la prend dans mes bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Ron… ne me quitte pas… l'entends-je chuchoter alors qu'elle se sert tout contre moi.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal…? J'ai une boule dans l'estomac… j'ai peur… je suis totalement mort de peur… j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… j'ai peur de mourir et de la laisser seule… j'ai peur.. par Merlin comme j'ai peur…

- Je ne te quitterai jamais…

Au lieu de la calmer mes mots l'a font pleurer davantage… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… je la serre un peu plus fort et la dépose sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh arrive. Je ne lui explique rien, McGonagall a due lui parler… Elle lui apporte une tasse et Hermione la regarde, méfiante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est pour un sommeil sans rêve….

- Non !

Elle se relève et m'attrape par le bras:

- Je ne veux pas boire ça… Ron ! Je veux être capable de me défendre ! Je ne veux pas dormir… je veux être consciente… je veux… je veux être utile s'ils arrivent…

Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Ho Harry aide-moi…

Je regarde Madame Pomfresh et secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'est inutile… Elle acquiesce et sort de la pièce. Hermione est trop têtue… Personne ne peut lui faire entendre raison quand elle a décidé quelque chose… pas même moi…

- Tu devrais quand même dormir un peu… dis-je.

- Non. Non… Je vais bien… je vais bien…

Elle fait quelques pas vers la porte et je la vois vaciller.

- Hermione !

Je la rattrape juste à temps. Elle tremble… elle pleure…

Ses yeux s'agrandissent soudain de terreur et elle me regarde, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension…

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demande-t-elle.

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle…? Elle a peut-être eue une autre vision…

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit… que Harry… n'était pas mort de l'Avada Kedavra…?

Je tressailli… comment est-ce qu'elle sait ? J'ai tout fait pour lui cacher… comment..? Elle va me haïr… je voulais juste la protéger…

- Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… ça fait un an… j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on ai reprit une vie normale….

- Je croyais… qu'il était mort sans souffrir… continua-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je croyais qu'il n'avait rien sentit…. Mais il a eu mal… il a souffert…. Ron… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- …il.. il me l'a demandé… avant de mourir… il voulait… nous voulions… te protéger…

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues… je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache… je ne voulais pas qu'elle comprenne… j'ai vu Harry mourir… je lui ai parlé…. Je lui ai juré de m'occuper d'elle… mais j'ai échoué… j'ai vraiment tout foiré… pardonne-moi Harry…

Elle me regarde et me sert contre elle.

- Je ne savais pas… tu aurais dus me le dire… j'aurais tellement voulu t'aider… toi aussi tu étais triste… mais j'ai été si égoïste… je ne voyais que ma tristesse… je suis désolée Ron… promet-moi…que si on s'en sort… on parlera…tout les deux… on parlera longtemps… promet-le moi… J'ai tellement de chose à te dire Ron…

Ho comme je l'aime…

Elle ne doit pas s'en vouloir, c'était mon choix… elle m'aidait en étant là… je ne peux pas lui expliquer ça.. pas maintenant… mais…

- Je te le promet… on va s'en sortir ! Tout les deux ! Et on parlera…pendant des heures… moi aussi j'ai tellement de chose à te dire… à t'expliquer… à t'apprendre… On va s'en sortir !

Elle me sourit tristement et s'évanouie dans mes bras… on va s'en sortir… il le faut... je ne mourrai pas sans lui avoir dit que je l'aime… je veux l'embrasser au moins une fois avant de mourir… nous ne mourrons pas ce soir… Harry je sais que tu veilles sur nous… je te jure que je ferais tout pour être digne de notre amitié…. Tu seras fier de nous… on survivra…. 


	11. Chapitre 11

_Merci pour vos reviews !! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez le délai d'attente mais j'étais en vacance !Voilà je suis rentré, donc la suite. Toujours du point de vue Ron, le prochain sera du point de vue d'Hermione... j'espère que vous aimerez... le moment tant attendu est arrivé, mais pas forcément dans les circonstances idéales... Laissez-moi un message s'il vous plait !!!!!!!!!  
  
_- Viens !  
J'attrape Hermione par le bras et la tire derrière moi alors que je cours en direction de notre chambre.   
L'attaque a commencé. Tout s'est passé si vite… Hermione est encore en état de choc, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle s'est réveillé…   
Bon sang… c'est le chaos partout.. les élèves crient, les mangemorts rient, et tous lancent des sorts à la pelle, sans vraiment savoir s'ils sont entourés d'amis ou d'ennemis… tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est survivrent….   
Une grande partie des plus jeunes se sont réfugiés dans les salles communes, terrorisés… mauvaise idée… ils n'ont plus aucune sortie… Hermione et moi avons procuré quelques conseils aux plus jeunes juste avant de sortir…  
Elle voulait rester avec eux… mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix… elle m'en voudra plus tard si elle veut… pour le moment je veux la mettre en sécurité… Mais ces premières années hantent mon esprit… ils sont maintenant livrés à eux-mêmes… ils vont se faire massacrer… il faut que j'y retourne… il faut que j'aille les aider !  
Je donne le mot de passe de notre chambre et le portrait nous laisse entrer.  
- Ron… qu'est-ce que…? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici…? Demande Hermione en me regardant, surprise.  
Je la prend par les épaules et la force à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.  
- Je veux que tu restes ici. Dis-je d'un air déterminé.  
Elle me regarde, incertaine.  
- Ron… murmure-t-elle. On ne va pas se cacher…   
Je sourie malgré moi. Elle va me tuer…  
- Non… _toi_ tu restes ici pendant que j_e_ vais aider les petits….  
- Ron !  
Elle se relève d'un bond, l'air complètement horrifiée et secoue vivement la tête.  
- C'est hors de question ! Crie-t-elle. Tu ne pars pas sans moi ! On aura besoin de notre force à tous les deux ! Je t'ai tout appris Ron !  
Merci de me le rappeler… aïe… je sais pourquoi elle fait ça.. mais ça ne marchera pas… je serai intraitable !Je serai fort... elle ne m'aura pas comme...   
- Oui, et grâce à toi je suis devenu fort… Tu seras en sécurité ici… Je t'interdis de sortir tant que je ne viens pas te chercher.  
- Non. Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !Hurle-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart comme ça ! Et si tu ne reviens pas ?! Et s'ils te tuent ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais ?!  
Elle a les larmes aux yeux… par la barbe de Merlin… j'aimerais tellement qu'elle comprenne… je sais qu'elle est puissante et forte… mais… tout ce que je veux c'est la savoir en sécurité… si elle est près de moi ça sera pire… je serai incapable de me concentrer… et elle mourra à cause de moi… je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt à cause de moi !  
- Hermione je t'en prie…  
- NON !  
Elle éclate en sanglot et se jette dans mes bras:  
- Je veux pas te perdre.. pas toi aussi… je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça Ron… Pitié ! J'ai besoin de toi….  
Un cri retentit au loin nous faisant tout les deux sursauter. On est à cran…   
Je préférerai rester avec elle… mais je ne peux pas… je n'ai pas le droit de choisir la fuite ! Ces enfants ont besoin d'aide… et je ne pourrais plus regarder Hermione dans les yeux si je les laissais mourir sans rien faire…je _dois_ y aller...  
- Eux aussi ont besoin de moi…   
- Alors je viens avec toi, dit-elle d'un air décidé à travers ses larmes.  
- Non…. non, non et non ! Répète-je d'un air buté.   
- Ronald !  
- NON ! M'entends-je hurler.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de voir sa main arriver que je me retrouve au sol, ma main sur ma joue rougie et douloureuse… elle m'a gifl  
Sans savoir pourquoi je me met à rire et elle me regarde comme si j'étais fou… oui je dois être fou pour m'opposer à elle… mais je l'aime tellement….  
- Hermione, je t'en supplie… chuchote-je en me relevant et en m'approchant d'elle.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rester là!  
Si… peut-être que je le peux….  
Je lui prend la main et la regarde longuement dans les yeux… mes propres yeux sont remplis de larmes que je ne verserai pas... pas devant elle… j'ai envie de pleurer oui… envie de pleurer à l'idée que je ne la verrai peut-être plus jamais… envie de pleurer à l'idée que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je lui parle… mais je ne pleurerai pas… il y a des choses que je dois faire avant d'y aller… juste une dernière chose… au cas o  
- Hermione…  
Elle se remet à pleurer et secoue imperceptiblement la tête… elle a lu dans mes yeux j'en suis sûr…  
Je prend son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement… son visage est amère des larmes qu'elle verse mais ses lèvres restent si douces…c'est un ange… comment peut-on faire subir ça à un ange…? Elle tressaillit mais ne réagit pas à mon étreinte…  
- Je t'aime Hermione…   
Elle me regarde encore plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans les miens. Elle a l'air affolée. Elle essaye de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Peut-être qu'elle ne me croit pas… peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas de moi dans cette situation… peu importe, si je dois mourir, je mourrai avec le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes…   
Je lui sourie pour essayer de lui donner un peu de courage et lui caresse la joue.  
- Reste ici s'il te plaît… fais-moi confiance…. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… je ne me le pardonnerai jamais...  
Je me retourne et me dirige lentement vers la porte. Elle restera là maintenant... je l'ai vu dans ses yeux... Ça serait tellement facile si elle ne disait rien… si elle se contentait de me regarder partir… mais je ne sais qu'elle ne le fera pas… ce n'est pas son genre….  
- Ron !  
Je me tourne légèrement pour la voir courir vers moi. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et se met à m'embrasser fougueusement… dans un geste de désespoir… Elle embrasse si bien… ho comme je l'aime… je serais capable de tout pour cette sorcière… Je lui rend son baiser et la sers tout contre moi, profitant une dernière fois de sa chaleur… notre baiser dur plusieurs minutes…comme si c'était la dernière fois… comme si le fait de nous séparer signait notre fin…. Elle se détache finalement de moi, son visage ravagé par les larmes.  
- Si tu meurs je ne te le pardonnerai jamais… dit-elle.  
Je sourie encore et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes une ultime fois… car je sais que je ne reviendrai peut-être pas….  
Je sort de la chambre et vérifie que le tableau est convenablement fermé avant de courir en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor, souriant tristement alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues… elle ne m'a pas vu pleurer… c'est bien… maintenant il faut que j'essaye de survivre…. Je l'ai promis à Harry… et je veux la revoir… oui… je veux la revoir, et l'embrasser encore, encore et encore….. Si je survis je jure de devenir le parfait petit ami… oui… je la couvrirai de cadeaux, de baisers… je la traiterai comme une princesse… et on ira en vacance… au soleil… sur la plage… a couché de soleil… Hermione en maillot de bain…   
Un léger sourire se dessine à nouveau sur mes lèvres. Oui, il faut absolument que je reste en vie….  
  
_Alors ??? Comment vous trouvez ? Vous aimez ????? (espère très fort) Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît !!!! Bizous !!!!!!_


	12. Chapitre 12

Voilà enfin la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Girl-Angel111: Lol je le trouvais mignon aussi Merci !voilà la suite !

Jamesis-Cass: Wow Merci !!! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! Voici la deuxième partie…. Tu vas voir !! ;-)

Akalnah: Merci beaucoup, ça me va droit au cœur ! J'espère que cette suite n'est pas gnangnan non plus !!

Faustine3 : Désolée c'est vrai que je suis sadique ! Mais voilà la suite ! La Beuglante ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite !! '

Larme de pluie: Voilà la suite J'espère qu'elle est digne de tes espérances !

Dobbie: Merci ! j'espère que tu aimeras !! Lol tu vas avoir des surprises !

Benelie: Tu trouvais Hermione molle, ça s'arrange dans ce chapitre justement J'espère qu'il te plaira !!

* * *

Il est parti… il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il est parti… comment a-t-il osé faire une chose pareille ? Il est parti… et je suis toute seule dans cette chambre, entendant les cris qui résonnent partout dans le château. Et s'il ne revient pas…? Et s'il meurt…? Je ne lui ai même pas répondu… Seigneur je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais ! Mais quelle idiote ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire… j'aurais due lui dire… j'aurais du l'empêcher de partir, j'aurais du insister…. Et cette vision que j'ai eu tout à l'heure…. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive…

Je m'appuie difficilement au mur, tandis que je sens quelque chose s'insinuer en moi, encore une vision…la même… je ne comprend pas… c'est la troisième… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Ron… Ron va mourir… il va mourir ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… mais je me sens si faible… pourtant cette image ne veut pas sortir de ma tête… j'ai vu une pierre tombale… avec son nom… il faut que je fasse quelque chose, à tout prix… je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !

J'inspire profondément et sort ma baguette. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul… il aura besoin de mon aide… Il faut que j'y aille ! Sans essayer de réfléchir d'avantage je sors de la chambre en courant. Cet étage est désert mais les cris se rapprochent.. il faut que je retourne dans la salle commune… il faut que j'aille les aider….

Je cours sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui passe autour de moi, mes pas me dirigeant instinctivement vers la salle commune alors que ma tête fonctionne à cent à l'heure… je n'arrête pas de penser à tout ce qui s'est passé pendant un an…

C'est comme si je m'éveillais enfin d'un très long rêve, d'un très long cauchemar, dont la seule lumière était un grand rouquin au cœur immense et au courage sans faille… J'ai été égoïste… je me suis totalement reposé sur lui, le laissant prendre toutes les décisions, le laissant me réconforter… je me suis accroché à lui pour essayer de ne pas sombrer… j'étais forte autrefois, mais je suis devenu faible… faible alors que lui aussi a besoin de moi…

Je vais changer… je vais redevenir forte… comme autrefois, quand nous étions encore trois…. Oui… je vais te montrer Harry… Ron et moi on est plus fort qu'ils ne le croient… Nous allons les écraser !

Je sens la colère m'envahir lorsque j'arrive devant le portrait déchiré de la Grosse Dame. Ils sont déjà entrés…

Mais je n'ai plus peur à présent… Mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers un unique objectif: survivre. Je veux que Ron et moi parlions pendant des heures comme il me l'a promis… je veux que nous puissions faire ce voyage cet été… je veux lui dire que je l'aime… et je veux me débarrasser de ces horribles Mangemorts… je veux les anéantir jusqu'au dernier, en mémoire de toutes les victimes qu'ils ont fait….en mémoire d'Harry, mon meilleur ami, mon frère…

Je vais leur prouver qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vaut autant, si ce n'est plus qu'un sang pur !

Je me sens pousser des ailes tandis que j'entre dans cette pièce si familière, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra m'arrêter maintenant…

* * *

- Stupefix !

Ma bouche et ma main se sont instinctivement allié pour cette formule sans que je n'ai vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un Mangemort gît à mes pieds, la baguette à la main… Un de moins…

Il faut que j'y aille… mais je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de cette femme… cette horrible femme qui a causé tant de peine et de malheur… Bellatrix Lestrange… celle qui a rendu fou les parents de Neville.. celle qui a tué le parrain de Harry… celle qui a tué les parents de Ron… Dieu comme je HAIS cette femme !

Il y a un cadavre non loin d'elle mais je n'ose pas regarder… voilà sa dernière victime… et je sais que c'est obligatoirement l'un de mes camarades… quelqu'un que je ne connaissais peut-être pas mais qu'à présent je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de connaître…

La vue de cette femme me dégoûte… l'une des principales alliée de Voldemort… le mal en personne… si je m'écoutais je crois que je la tuerais… mais… je ne dois pas…. Je ne dois pas tuer… je ne dois pas devenir une meurtrière… je ne veux pas devenir comme elle! Nous nous débarrasserons d'eux, ça oui… mais pas en les tuant… nous ne vaudrions pas mieux qu'eux….

Je récupère la baguette de la plus fidèle servante de Voldemort et lui lance un autre sort pour m'assurer qu'elle ne pourra pas s'échapper, avant de repartir en courant, évitant volontairement de regarder sa dernière victime…

J'entre en courant dans la salle suivante et je vois un des premières années écroulé sur le sol, tremblant, alors qu'un Mangemort s'avance vers lui. J'essaye de bouger mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus et je sens à nouveau la panique m'envahir… Seigneur, ressaisis-toi Hermione, il faut que tu l'aides… il va mourir…

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que le Mangemort lève sa baguette et lance le sort mortel.

- Avada…

- Protego ! Lance une autre voix.

- … Kedavra !

Un bouclier magique entoure alors le petit et son sauveur, renvoyant le sort sur le Mangemort qui s'écroule à terre….Encore un de moins… Je me tourne alors vers le première année et le grand rouquin qui vient de lui sauver la vie… Ron… Il s'est jeté sur lui pour le protéger… je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est Ron… il est complètement inconscient ! Il aurait pu mourir ! Je suis en colère, je lui en veux, mais au fond de moi… je sais que j'aurais due faire la même chose… J'ai juste été incapable d'agir… Je m'approche d'eux lentement, incertaine, pendant que Ron, toujours allongé par terre, murmure quelque chose au petit qui se relève et par en courant. J'ai été incapable d'agir… Si Ron n'avait pas été là le petit serait mort…

- Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Hurle soudain Ron, me sortant de ma torpeur. Je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester dans ta chambre !

- Ron ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… Dis-je en m'agenouillant près de lui. Tu n'as rien ?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de terreur et il me tire soudain vers lui me faisant tomber dans ses bras :

- Avada Kedavra ! Crie-t-il en pointant sa baguette quelque part devant lui.

J'entend un cri rauque et un bruit sourd lorsqu'un autre Mangemort heurte le sol. Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Ron vient de lancer un sort impardonnable…ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement… comment a-t-il fait ?

- Ron ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais utiliser ce sort ? M'entends-je crier.

- 'Mione c'est pas le moment… Murmure-t-il d'un ton à la fois las et amusé. Ça va, tu n'as rien ?

Je secoue doucement la tête tandis qu'il se redresse:

- Merci… et toi ?

- Ça va, je me sens juste un peu vidé… dit-il en s'appuyant légèrement sur moi.

J'acquiesce et lui caresse la joue doucement:

- C'est l'Avada Kedavra.. ce genre de sort demande beaucoup d'énergie…

- Ouais… surtout quand c'est la première fois… j'ai lu ça dans un de tes bouquins…

Je le regarde fixement, surprise.

- La première fois ? Mais… il est impossible de le maîtriser du premier coup ! Comment as-tu fait ?

Il hausse les épaules et déglutit difficilement en regardant les corps non loin de nous.:

- Je pense pas qu'il soit mort… il doit juste être assommé, je n'étais pas motivé par la haine et mon unique but n'était pas de le tuer.. je voulais juste.. te protéger…

Je sens à nouveaux les larmes me piquer les yeux mais sourie, bien décidée à être forte.

- D'ailleurs tu aurais été en sécurité dans ta chambre. Dit-il d'un air qui se voulait accusateur.

- Je devais te dire quelque chose… m'entends-je murmurer.

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- Non…

Il me fixe, surpris et secoue la tête en signe d'incompréhension:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu mettes ta vie en danger ? Demande-t-il d'une voix qui trahit sa peur et sa colère.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ron… et ça… ça ne pouvait pas attendre…

Il resserre doucement sa prise autour de ma taille et je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il est ému… ses yeux à présent si claire, si joyeux et si étincelant malgré la situation… Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une bataille et nous nous déclarons notre amour… c'est vraiment pathétique… mais c'est tellement.. nous….!

Il me sert contre lui et doucement nos lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser passionné… rien n'est jamais fait sans passion entre nous.. ce baiser en est le parfait exemple… il est brûlant, incandescent… doux et brutal à la fois… J'aimerai tellement que ça ne s'arrête jamais… j'aimerai rester contre lui pour l'éternité… mais je sais que c'est impossible…

- Hermione… murmure-t-il finalement lorsque nos lèvres se séparent. Ne reste pas là… va te mettre à l'abris…

Ha non, pas cette fois ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !

- Non…

Je lui prend la main et la serre très fort dans la mienne.

- On reste tout les deux… toi et moi, ensemble…

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes puis me sourit et sert ma main en retour:

- Toi et moi, ensemble… acquiesce-t-il.

- Pour toujours…? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Pour toujours…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ca vous a plu !!! Laissez-moi une ptite review s'il vous plait !


	13. Chapitre 13

_Voilà la suite ! Mais d'abord réponse aux reviews !_

* * *

Girl-Angel111: Merciiiiii beaucoup !!! Tu vas me faire rougir ! Enfin je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours, espérons que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! 

Jamesis-cass: Je ne sais pas encore s'il leur arrivera quelque chose de grave ou pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite ! J'espère que te chapitre te plaira ! Bizous et merci !

Colonel S.S. Parker : Voilà enfin la suite ! lol Et je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Je prend bcp de plaisir à l'écrire et savoir que les autres aiment la lire me comble de bonheur !! lol Encore merci !

Mymykrakra: merci merci merci ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! voilà la suite

Hermione: wow ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !!! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu trouves Ron tout aussi mignon que moi! Il me fait craquer je l'adore !! Merci pour tout ces compliments ! Voilà enfin le prochain chapitre qui j'espère te plaira même s'il n'est pas aussi intense que les autres !

Benelie: Yeah ! Hermione le retour ! lol Elle s'affirme encore un peu dans ce chapitre, souvenir de troisième année... enfin je n'en dit pas plus, tu verras ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Larme de pluie: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Ron est loin d'être stupide il est juste un peu trop influencé par ses émotions comme on le voit encore dans ce chapitre Je l'adore ce petit ! lol bref merci, voici la suite !

Virg05: Merci merci merci ! **toute rouge** Tant de compliment ça fait plaisir !!! Lol je ne suis pas sur de les mériter mais je t'en suis trèèèès reconnaissante ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci !

* * *

_**Et un gros Merci à vous tous parce que cette histoire n'existerait pas sans vous "Une histoire n'existe qu'à travers son lecteur" et c'est la vérité ! Merci donc de permettre à mon bébé de vivre !! lool ! Et je suis vraiment flatté que vous preniez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ! Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi intense que d'autre mais il est nécessaire ! Gros bizous et encore merci ! Selph'**_

**_J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour mes deux autres fics toutes les deux consacrées au couple Ron/Hermione "Pour le meilleure et pour le pire" et "I'll never leave you...I promise" Allez jeter un coup d'oeil ! _**

Ron est près de moi, il me sourit, sert ma main dans la sienne. Il a aussi peur que moi mais le cache bien mieux… Nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser de tous les Mangemorts dans les quartiers des Gryffondors… pas tout à fait une dizaine… tous stupefixés… Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que nous avions imaginé mais cette longue année d'inaction les a passablement ramollis… Bien sûr ils tuent… mais leurs réflexes ne sont plus les mêmes que lors de notre dernière rencontre… Ron et moi pouvons à présent les prendre de vitesse… et puis… à nous deux on est presque invincible…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Les anciens membres de l'AD devraient pouvoir se défendre convenablement… Me dit Ron d'un ton assuré. Il faut qu'on aille trouver McGonagall… après on ira aider les autres maisons…

Je me retiens de lui dire que Neville faisait partie de l'AD mais ne peut m'empêcher de penser à lui et à Harry… et à tout ceux qui sont mort la dernière fois… aussi bien des membres de l'AD que des sorciers bien plus puissants… comme Dumbledore.

- Ne pense pas à ça, m'ordonne soudain Ron.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui et il secoue la tête:

- Je sais ce que tu te dis.. mais c'était il y un an… on a peut-être pas eu beaucoup de temps mais tous les élèves ont été prévenus et les dernières années ont tous un bon niveau… Nous avons toutes nos chances cette fois !

Il me sourit et me caresse la joue:

- Fais-moi confiance. Je sais qu'on peut y arriver… Et puis… je l'ai promis à Harry… je ne peux pas rompre cette promesse !

Je lui sourie en retour et sert plus fort sa main dans la mienne.

- Allons-y…

Et pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit, il y a un an, je me sens confiante.. j'ai retrouvé confiance et espoir… j'ai retrouvé cette force si particulière qui pousse à se battre jusqu'au bout… et je sais qu'on va y arriver… après tout… on est les meilleurs ! Et Harry veille sur nous…. Continue à veiller sur nous Harry… continue à veiller sur Ron… on s'occupe du reste…

* * *

- Professeur !

McGonagall se tourne vers nous et je peux lire le soulagement sur son visage, elle a l'air tellement fatiguée…

- Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, déclare Ron en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider ? Il doit bien avoir une source, un chef, ou je ne sais quoi…

- Voyons Monsieur Weasley vous n'y pensez pas ? S'exclame McGonagall, comprenant visiblement ce que nous projetons de faire.

- Nous en sommes tout a fait capable professeur, faites-nous confiance. M'entends-je répliquer. Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça, une bonne fois pour toute. Ron et moi pouvons y arriver !

Elle soupire une nouvelle fois mais acquiesce:

- Lucius Malfoy, dit-elle finalement.

- Quoi ? S'écrie Ron.

C'est impossible… Malfoy père est mort…

- Il ne se cache plus, il se bat à visage découvert à présent… Nous pensons qu'il a fait croire à sa mort en comprenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait perdre… c'est lui qui a regonflé les rangs des Mangemorts… il est à leur tête…

Ron sourit et sert les poings, une lueur étrange dans les yeux:

- Cette fois je vais lui faire la peau ! S'exclame-t-il.

- Ron !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà sortit du bureau. Je me tourne vers Mcgonagall, tout aussi choquée que moi.

- Il faut que j'y aille professeur… avez-vous autre chose à me dire…?

- Méfiez-vous des Serpentards… tous ne se rallieront pas à eux, mais une majorité le fera… prenez particulièrement garde à Drago Malfoy….

J'acquiesce vivement et la remercie avant de repartir en courant à la poursuite du triple imbécile qui me sert de meilleur ami et depuis peu de petit ami. J'ai beau savoir que l'impulsivité est de famille chez les Weasleys je croyais qu'il avait changé un peu… Même si je comprend sa colère envers cet homme je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir de m'avoir laisser seule ! Nous formons une équipe, j'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi… C'est un amour, il a un courage sans faille et une loyauté à toute épreuve mais il est trop impulsif et plein d'amertume contre Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy a torturé les jumeaux… c'est comme ça que George est mort… comme ça que Ginny aurait pu mourir si Harry n'était pas intervenu…. Malfoy a fait tellement de mal… et son fils ne vaut pas mieux…. Il faut absolument que je retrouve Ron avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera ensuite…

Je cours sans but précis et me retrouve finalement devant le portrait qui donne sur la salle commune des Serpentards… Je ne devrais pas être là et je devrais encore moins être en train d'entrer dans cette endroit qui abrite tant d'horribles personnes… mais.. c'est plus fort que moi. Le tableau n'oppose aucune résistance à mon entrée mais me regarde avec un air de dégoût. Génial, on dirait que même les tableaux savent que je suis fille de moldus.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de mes origines, loin de là, mais j'ai souvent regretté de n'avoir connu le monde des sorciers qu'à l'age de onze ans.. j'ai raté tellement de choses… comme les insultes de sorciers… Ça me serait très utile à ce moment précis pendant que je règle son compte à l'horrible Mangemort qui se reposait tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils… Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ma répugnance à l'idée qu'ils se sentent ici chez eux… Raaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Dans cet horrible cachot aux couleurs froides des Serpentards ? Il n'y a personne à aider ici… personne à sauver…

J'entend soudain un cri dans les dortoirs des filles et me précipite sans réfléchir pour trouver Drago penché sur une fille à moitié nue, criant et pleurant.

- Expelliarmus !

Il est envoyé contre le mur brutalement pendant que je me penche vers la brunette totalement paniquée.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle acquiesce lentement pendant que je l'aide à se mettre debout:

- Sors d'ici le plus vite possible ! Ne t'arrêtes pas jusqu'à ce que tu ai trouvé un professeur ou un élève plus âgé qui te gardera avec lui, tu m'as bien comprise ?

- Oui… merci… Murmure-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Je me retourne vers Malfoy qui se relève péniblement, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, sa baguette à la main.

- Je déteste qu'on m'interrompe pendant que je m'amuse Granger. Tu as fait fuir mon jouet.. et tu vas le regretter…

Je regarde cet être abjecte dans les yeux et frissonne, ce qui malheureusement ne lui échappe pas:

- Je te fais peur ? A moins que ce soit de l'excitation… tu pourrais très bien remplacer mon jouet, Sang-de-bourbe…

Il fait un pas vers moi et je pointe ma baguette dans sa direction:

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! M'entends-je crier Un pas de plus et je te jure que tu regretteras que je ne sois pas un Détraqueur !

Il se met à rire et secoue la tête:

- Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça… j'ai déjà mit un terme à la vie de plusieurs Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton genre !

Il me dégoûte ! Je le hais, si je pouvais le tuer d'un regard je n'hésiterai pas une seconde !

- Comment peux-tu, comment OSES-tu faire une chose pareille ? Ce sont des êtres humains ! Ils ont eu les mêmes cours, la même nourriture que toi ! Comment peux-tu te considérer supérieur à eux alors que vous avez partagé les mêmes choses ?

- Je suis supérieur à eux ! Je suis un sang pur !

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure !

Il haussa les épaules et sourit:

- On ne se refait pas. Mais avoue que j'avais raison il y a 5 ans… quand j'ai dit à Potter que ça finirait mal pour lui s'il traînait avec des gens comme toi ou Weasley… il est mort seul en voulant jouer les héros. S'il avait été de notre côté il serait toujours en vie. C'est votre faute s'il est mort… il est mort en vous protégeant…

Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ses paroles ont autant d'effet sur moi… peut-être a-t-il raison… mais ce n'est pas ma faute, encore moins celle de Ron si Harry est mort ! C'est la faute à Voldemort… si Harry avait été dans leur camp ils l'auraient trahi… ils seraient mort bien avant…. Harry était juste et droit… jamais il n'aurait choisit la facilité….

- Tu as tort… Harry était quelqu'un de bien… il a sauvé des milliers de vie… Il avait au moins une raison de se battre, un raison d'être fier de lui ! Mais toi ? Pour quoi te bats-tu? Pour qui à par toi ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui essaye désespéramment de sortir de l'ombre de son père…. Ton père n'hésiterait pas une seconde à te sacrifier ! Comment peux-tu te battre pour quelqu'un comme lui ?

- La ferme Granger !

Tiens, on dirait que ça ne lui a pas plu… mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse..

- Tu ferais mieux de penser à ton crétin de petit ami Sang-de-Bourbe, mon père n'hésitera pas non plus à le tuer…

Ron ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était à la recherche de Malfoy….

J'ai juste le temps de voir Drago lever sa baguette avant de relancer:

- Expelliarmus !

Cette fois non seulement il se retrouve au sol mais sa baguette lui échappe. Il est à ma merci…

- Tu vas me tuer ? Me demande-t-il avec un air de défi alors que je m'avance vers lui.

J'aimerai bien… ho ça oui, mais la mort serait un châtiment trop doux pour ce monstre…

- Non. Pas moi. Mais je ne peux pas te garantir que tout le monde sera aussi conciliant que moi. A ta place je resterai caché, parce que si Ron te trouve, tu regretteras amèrement de ne pas être déjà mort.

Je m'approche encore un peu plus, jusqu'à être juste devant lui. Il se relève péniblement et me fait face me transperçant de ses yeux glaciales… Comme je le hais…

Mue par une impulsion soudaine mon poing droit rencontre son visage avec toute la force et la haine dont je suis capable:

- Ça c'est pour avoir pourri la vie de Harry !

Je lui assène un autre coup de poing tout aussi violent qui le fait s'écrouler à terre.

- Ça c'est pour la famille Weasley !

Je m'agenouille près de lui et termine par un dernier coup tout aussi dévastateur:

- Et ça c'est pour moi ! Espèce de sal rat !

Il me regarde, effaré, le nez en sang, une main sur son oeil tandis que je respire profondément et pointe ma baguette vers lui.

- Merci. Ça m'a fait un bien pas possible ! Bonne nuit Malfoy : Stupefix !

Il s'effondre sur le sol, immobile. Mes phalanges sont en sang mais ça en valait la peine… je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant…

Il faut que je parte à la recherche de Ron maintenant. J'espère qu'il va bien. En temps normal il n'est pas assez stupide pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais là… il est aveuglé par la colère… il faut que je le trouve, que je le raisonne… J'espère qu'il m'écoutera… Ron ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter par la suite… je t'en prie….


	14. Chapitre 14

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis trooooooooop contente ! Voici la suitre, mais avant, réponse aux reviews !

* * *

Misskinky: Ce chapitre répondra à tes inquiétudes concernant Ron ! Merci pour cette review !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise 

Larme de Pluie: lol moi aussi j'étais et je suis toujours très inquiète pour Ron ! lol Et comme toi je hais les Malfoy !

Virg05: lol merci beaucoup ! Mais t'es un peu méchante avec Ron ! Le pauvre il faut le comprendre !! Il s'est toujours laissé guidé par ses émotions !

Benelie: Ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes interrogations concernant notre petit Ron adoré ! Quand au coup donné à Malfoy : Niark ! J'ai adoré! Lol

Hermione: Merci ! Contente que t'ai aimé ! Voici la suite !!

Colonel S.S Parker: encore un peu d 'action pour ce chapitre J'espère que tu aimeras !

Jamesis-cass: contente que t'ai aimé !!!!!!! Voici la suite !

Tazsunny: voilà ! C'était un peu long car j'étais en vacance mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**_Bizous à tous et encore merci !!_**

* * *

J'entre dans la grande salle en courant et laisse échapper un cri de surprise à la vue de la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Ron est effondré sur le sol, recroquevillé. Lucius Malfoy lui fait face, sa baguette pointée sur lui. 

- Ron !

Je me précipite vers lui et m'agenouille à ses côtés sans me soucier du fait que je suis devenue une cible facile… Je suis terrorisée… Ron… faites qu'il aille bien Seigneu… Ron…

Je pose doucement sa tête sur mes genoux et lui caresse les cheveux. Il est tellement pâme… tout son corps est tendu à l'extrême… il a la peau à vif et le moindre geste semble lui être insupportable… Il respire péniblement… Mon dieu… Ron…

- Ron… Ron…dis-moi quelque chose..

Mes yeux me brûlent horriblement… j'ai une terrible envie de pleurer… j'ai tellement peur…

Ron ouvre difficilement les yeux et se force à sourire.

- Je suis vraiment… le plus grand des crétins… pas vrai ? Me dit-il avec difficultés.

Oui… oui… c'est vraiment le plus grand des imbéciles que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Il est totalement inconscient ! Il aurait pu mourir… mourir pour ses idées… mourir par amour, pour venger sa famille… oui… c'est complètement inconscient… mais c'est aussi pour ce genre de choses que je l'aime…et que j'ai si peur de le perdre…

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues et lui sourit:

- Non… non c'est ma faute… j'aurais due…

Je m'interrompe et me tourne vers Lucius Mafoy sui ricane.

- Comme c'est touchant ! Raille-t-il. La Sang de Bourbe et le traître à son sang… charmant tableau…

Ron se met à tousser et grimace de douleur quand il se met à cracher du sang… il va mourir… il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Il va mourir si je ne fais rien… il a besoin de soin…sa respiration est de plus en plus pénible…mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? M'entends-je hurler à l'adresse de Malfoy, le regardant avec haine.

- Tu veux voir ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire sadique. ENDOLORIS !

- Non !

Ron se recroqueville davantage dans mes bras et se met à hurler, les yeux écarquillés. Tout son corps est parcouru de spasmes, ses poings sont tellement serrés que ses ongles lui transpercent la peau… et ce cri… ho mon dieu… c'est horrible.. Ron…

Je le sert plus fort contre moi, incapable d'arrêter mes larmes:

- Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !!!!

Le sort dur encore pendant ce qui me semble une éternité avant que Malfoy ne se décide finalement à le stopper…

Je me met à bercer Ron tout doucement contre moi, en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… il tremble tellement.. la douleur doit être insupportable…Il laisse échapper un gémissement et enfouit sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Je suis.. désolé… murmure-t-il dans un sanglot.

- Ron…

Pourquoi est-il désolé ? Tout ça est ma faute… il est désolé alors que c'est lui qui se fait torturer… ho Ron…

- C'est moi qui doit l'être…

Depuis combien de temps est-il en train de souffrir comme ça…? Il va mourir… il va mourir…

- Ron…

Je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne et la serrer faiblement avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste avant que Malfoy ne lance un nouveau Doloris…

- Arrêtez…. Je vous en prie… ARRÊTEZ !

Les cris de Ron se sont joint aux miens… il essaye de rester fort malgré tout… comment peut-il…? Il cri mais je vois bien dans ses yeux que la douleur est pire que tout… à ce moment précis il veut mourir… mourir pour que tout s'arrête… non… je ne laisserai pas faire ça…

- Bats-toi… lui chuchote-je.

J'ignore s'il m'entend, où s'il a ne serait-ce que conscience de ma présence… mais il faut qu'il continue à se battre…

Soit forte Hermione.. tu ne peux pas le laisser mourir… tu ne peux pas laisser l'homme que tu aimes mourir ! Secoue-toi !

- Ça suffit ! STOP !

Mais Malfoy ne m'écoute pas, ça ne l'intéresse pas… il veut tuer… c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse…

Oui… oui bien sûr… c'est ça la solution… la seule solution… faites que ça marche…

- Prenez MOI à sa place!

Le sortilège cesse immédiatement et je sens la main de Ron serrer plus fort la mienne:

- Non… gémit-il dans un souffle. Non…

Il pleure aussi maintenant… je déteste voir Ron pleurer… il a l'air si fragile… si vulnérable.. il a besoin de moi.. maintenant.. je ne le laisserai pas mourir… JAMAIS ! Si je ne fais rien nous mourrons tout les deux… il faut que j'agisse…

Malfoy me regarde fixement, considérant ma proposition.

- Laissez-le et prenez-moi à sa place… ne le tuez pas… piti

- De toute façon, il mourra si on ne le soigne pas rapidement. Dit-il.

- Je sais…

Je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour paraître désespérée. C'est mon unique chance…c'est risqué… mais je n'ai pas le choix… c'est mon seul espoir… ho comme j'ai peur…

Ron tremble toujours contre moi et sert les dents pour ne pas crier sa douleur…

- Tuez-moi. Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ron se redresse vivement et je peux lire dans ses yeux la douleur que ce simple geste provoque…. Au prix d'un effort surhumain il m'attrape par le bras et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, tout aussi embués de larmes…

- Non… ne fais pas.. ça…supplie-t-il en sanglotant.

Je lui caresse la joue et pose le plus délicatement possible mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime… fais moi confiance… tout se passera bien… tu ne vas pas mourir… on va venir te soigner…

Il secoue la tête et essaye, en vain, de me retenir lorsque je me relève pour faire face à Malfoy. Ron gémit et je sens quelque chose se briser en moi… plus jamais… je ferai tout pour ne plus jamais l'entendre pleurer… si je ne fais rien il va mourir… et je ne peux pas laisser faire ça…

- Hermione….

Je regarde Ron et lui sourit à travers mes larmes avant de me tourner vers Malfoy… le risque est immense… et si je… ho mon dieu faites que quelqu'un trouve Ron avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Allez-y…

Lucius sourit, visiblement satisfait et pointe sa baguette dans ma direction.

- Le Maître serait ravi s'il était encore en vie…

C'est homme est peut-être le plus cruel, le plus horrible, et le plus vicieux des hommes que j'ai jamais vu, il es aussi le plus stupide… Il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement… pas après ce qu'il a fait à Ron…Il va mourir… Lucius Mafloy va mourir… j'en fais la promesse….

Je le voit encore sourire et ferme les yeux, sentant ma baguette glisser dans ma manche… mes doigts rentrent en contact avec le bois chaud et rassurant…

Vitesse, précision…. Tout est dans le timing… tu peux le faire Hermione…

Harry donne-moi ta force… continue à nous protéger… je t'en prie… j'ai vraiment besoin de toi… si j'échoue… c'est la fin….

Ron… je t'aime… tiens bon… tout sera bientôt terminé… pour nous…? Ou pour eux…? Ca je ne sais pas encore… mais ça sera bientôt terminé….

- Adieu Sang de Bourbe !

* * *

Alors, verdict ? C'était comment ? Je vous laisse un suspens horrible n'est-ce pas ? J'hésite pour la suite ? Happy end ou pas ? lol laissez-moi une petite review! Gros bizous ! 


	15. Chapitre 15

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Larme de pluie: Lol j'espère aussi que JK Rowling ne sera pas aussi méchante avec eux ! Mais si elle pouvait les mettre ensemble ça serait génial, pas vrai ? Voilà la suite !_

_Hermione: Lol je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre ! Voilà la suite ! Désolée d'avoir laissé autant de suspens, de ce côté là je crois que tu ne vas pas spécialement apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.. lol merci en tout cas _

_Virg05 : Lol merci tout ces compliments me font rougir ! Quand à tes menaces je les ai bien prises en compte, maintenant bah : je fais ce que je veux ! niark !lol_

_Jamesie-Cass: Merci ! _

_Rupertforever: contente que tu aimes! Voici enfin la suite !_

_Jo Potter: lol merci voici la suite !_

_Rubymoon: si tu as eu les larmes aux yeux, c'est bon signe Je suis contente que ça te plaise !! Merci ! Voilà la suite! _

_Colonel S.S Parker: faire mourir Hermione ? Hum pourquoi pas ! Lol quand au happy end je me suis toujours pas décidé ! lol merci !_

_Tazsunny: voilà la suite ! Merci _

_Sophia Grint: j'ai tout les droits ! c'est mon histoire ! lol merci voici la suite ! _

_Solar: merci voilà la suite !_

_Benelie: J'aime les sacrifices ! C'est tellement beau et tellement triste ! Bref, voilà la suite ! Ça me fait légèrement penser à Romeo et Juliette --" galère! Lol_

_Jade: Merci d'être aussi fidèle ! lol J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre et que tu aimeras cette suite !!_

_Ayla: je te remercie beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Si tu trouves ça triste c'est que j'ai plutôt bien réussi mon coup, non ? Je ne me suis toujours pas décidé concernant le Happy End ! On verra bien ! Bizous et merci !_

_Kanna Kogarashi: marié sur leur lit de mort ? Ça c'est une idée… je vais y réfléchir ! lol ce chapitre continue dans cette lignée ! Mais dis-moi quand même ce que tu en penses !! _

**

* * *

**

**_Merci beaucoup à tous ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, assez court, du point de vue de Ron cette fois ! Gros bizous ! Et encore merci !!_**

J'ai mal… ho bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai mal… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde d'Hippogriffes… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ho c'est pas vrai ! HERMIONE !

Je me redresse d'un mouvement brusque et ne peut retenir un cri de douleur avant de retomber durement sur le sol froid… je crois que j'ai quelque chose de cassé...

- Hermione… Hermione.. !

Je ne suis même pas sûr que les mots sortent de ma bouche… j'ai tellement mal… même respirer est une torture… mais il faut que je bouge… il faut que je vois Hermione… il faut que je la vois ! Faites qu'elle aille bien, faites qu'elle aille bien ! C'est ma faute… tout est ma faute… Hermione je t'en prie, sois vivante… pitié… il faut que tu sois vivante ! Je t'en supplie…

Je tourne la tête et voit un longue silhouette noir étendue sur le sol: Lucius Malfoy… S'il est là c'est que Hermione à réussi… c'est forcément ça !

Je parviens finalement à me redresser sur les coudes et remarque une autre forme étendue sur le sol un peu plus loin. Ho par Merlin c'est elle…

- Hermione ! Hermione !

Malgré l'horrible douleur qui m'assaille je réussi à me traîner jusqu'à elle. Ho Seigneur on dirait qu'elle est morte immobile comme ça, si pâle. Non elle peut pas être morte.. c'est pas possible…

- Hermione… m'entends-je gémir. Hermione !

Je sens que les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues mais je ne fais rien pour les arrêter. J'ai si mal… mais il faut que j'essaye de… il faut que je…

Hermione…

Je m'effondre près d'elle, à bout de force… j'ai mal… j'ai tellement mal…

Je ferme les yeux… j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir…

Je sursaute soudain en entendant tousser et ouvre les yeux: Hermione, c'est Hermione !

- Hermione…

Elle tousse encore:

- Ron… ? Souffle-t-elle.

- Ho putain Hermione…

Elle est vivante… elle est vivante !

Elle se redresse dans un gémissement et je sens ses bras m'entourer. C'est si bon… mais c'est si lointain… tout devient flou… même la douleur semble disparaître peu à peu…

Elle me serre contre elle…. Je crois qu'elle pleure. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Ron… Ron… qu'est-ce que je suis soulagée ! Murmure-t-elle.

- Tu vas bien…?

Elle secoue la tête:

- Non… j'ai mal partout, c'est une horreur. Dit-elle en se mettant à rire.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle rie… mais je suis tellement contente de l'entendre…

Je dois la regarder bizarrement parce qu'elle cesse de rire et me sourit en me caressant la joue. Elle est vivante… comme je l'aime…

- J'ai mal… m'explique-t-elle. Mais.. souffrir c'est la preuve qu'on est vivant, pas vrai ?

Ho ho… ça veut dire que je suis en train de mourir ?

- Ron ?

Je sens que mes yeux se ferment… bon sang… c'est pas vrai… non.. il ne faut pas…

- Ron !

- Je…

Par Merlin..

- RON ! Reste éveillé ! Il faut que tu restes éveillé ! Ron !

Je voudrais bien mais… je ne contrôle plus mon corps…

Mes yeux se ferment complètement et tout se brouille dans ma tête…il ne faut pas que je meurs…non Hermione a besoin de moi… Elle me parle mais je ne comprend plus rien… non… Hermione… pardon… … Hermione… je crois que je vais…

- RON !!!

… m'évanouir……..

**

* * *

**

**Alors? Alors ?! Alors ??!! Laissez-moi une reviews s'il vous plaît !! Gros bizous !**


	16. Chapitre 16

_Merci à tous ! Je vous adore ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :/_

* * *

Rien n'est pire que l'attente… j'attend, j'attend et j'attend encore… ça fait des heures que je suis assise là et que j'attend… non… en fait il y a une chose pire que l'attente… l'ignorance… je ne sais rien… absolument rien… Ron a été transféré ici… à Sainte Mangouste… mais les guérisseurs refusent de me dire comment il va… des heures.. ça fait des heures que je suis là et je ne sais rien… ni ce qui se passe à Poudlard, ni si les frères de Ron ont été prévenus… pas même s'il est encore en vie.. Ho Seigneur j'ai si peur… après tout ce qui est arrivé il ne peut pas mourir maintenant ! Pas après tout ce à quoi on a survécu… c'est impossible… impossible… j'ai tout fait pour le sauver… il ne peut pas mourir ! NON ! IL ne peut pas !

Je sursaute soudain en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, je lève les yeux et rencontre ceux de Fred…

- Fred !

- Comment va Ron ?

Je me lève et secoue la tête… je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.. je ne sais pas par quoi commencer… tellement de choses se bousculent dans ma tête…

- Je… je n'en sais rien… ils ne veulent rien me dire… m'entends-je répondre d'une voix tremblante. Ça fait des heures que j'attend, ils ne veulent rien me dire…

- D'accord… je vais m'occuper ça t'inquiète pas… et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

Je tiens le coup… enfin c'est ce que je croyais, mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche et je sens les larmes qui se mettent à couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter… enfin de compte… je crois que je ne vais pas si bien que ça…

- Viens… viens l

Fred m'attire doucement contre lui et me sert dans ses bras. Je pleure librement sur son épaule et je sens qu'il se raidit.. les Weasleys sont tous pareils… trop fiers pour pleurer en public….

- Je vais aller parler aux guérisseurs… Bill ne devrait plus tarder… il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici en l'attendant…

- Non ! Non… s'il te plait… ne me laisse pas…

J'ai l'impression que si je reste une minute de plus ici toute seule je vais exploser… il faut que je bouge…

- Qui t'a prévenu ?

- L'hôpital… Ils ont prévenu Bill aussi mais il est d'abord allé voir ce qui se passait à Poudlard… il nous en dira plus quand il sera la… on va aller prendre des nouvelles de Ron en attendant…

J'acquiesce lentement et me rend soudain compte que je m'accroche avec force au bras de Fred…

Il me sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule en signe d'encouragement:

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Ron est un battant…

Oui, je sais… je sais bien… mais… et si…et si cette fois…? Ho bon sang…

Un bruit sec nous fait tout deux sursauter et nous nous retournons pour faire face à Bill. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi pâle… et il a l'air tellement fatigu

- Alors ? Demande Fred.

- McGonagall a les choses en mains… murmure-t-il. Oui… elle a les choses en mains….

Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois que sa voix tremble… et il est si pâle…il a l'air désorienté… Seigneur qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bill… qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? Questionne Fred d'un air inquiet.

- …Ginny…

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines… Ginny ? Qu'est ce que Ginny vient faire la dedans…? Ho mon Dieu…. Non… non ! Elle ne peut pas… c'est impossible… j'ai dus mal comprendre, pourquoi parle-t-il de Ginny ?

- Quoi ? M'entends-je demander d'une voix étranglée.

Je sens les doigts de Fred serrer douloureusement mon épaule. Il a peur…

Il ne peut pas être arrivé quelque chose à Ginny c'est impossible ! Impossible ! Elle allait bien, elle était en sécurité, je l'ai vue ! Je l'ai vue… non ? Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus.. je ne me souviens plus… mais je suis sûre que je l'ai vue… je l'ai forcément vue… avant que… ho mon Dieu Ginny….

- Elle a disparue…

Disparue… elle a juste disparu… je suis soulagée…

Soulagée ?!

Mais quelle genre de personne suis-je pour être soulagée en apprenant que mon amie à disparue ?

Mais… disparue… ça veut dire… qu'elle n'est pas morte… c'est tout ce qui compte… j'ai peur… mais tant qu'elle n'est pas morte… tout va bien.. n'est-ce pas ?

- Disparu ? S'écrie Fred. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était l'anarchie il y a à peine quelques heures ! Evidemment qu'elle a disparue, elle a du se cacher ! Poudlard est immense !

- Fred, je sais ce que je dis ! McGonagall est formelle, outre ceux qui… ceux qui n'ont pas.. survécus… il manque une dizaine d'élèves… une dizaine d'élèves ont disparus !

Disparus… Mon regard croise celui de Bill et je ne peut m'empêcher de me remettre à pleurer… les Mangemorts… les disparus ont été emmenés par des Mangemorts… c'est la seule explication… mais alors… alors c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir…

- Hermione…

Deux bras m'entourent, je ne sais pas si c'est Bill ou Fred, mais ça ne change rien… j'ai mal… Que va dire Ron ? Que va dire Ron en apprenant ça…? S'il l'apprend… ho seigneur ne pense pas à ça Hermione bon sang !

Reprend toi…ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à ça…

Oui mais si Ron meurt !?

Je ne veux plus perdre les gens que j'aime… pitié… pitié… c'est ma faute… tout est ma faute…

- On va aller voir Ron, d'accord ? Murmure la voix de Fred dans mon oreille. Il va bien, je suis sûr qu'il va bien…. Il va avoir besoin de toi…il faut que tu sois forte Hermione … il faut que tu sois forte pour lui…

Forte ? Comment puis-je être forte ? C'est toujours Ron qui me consolait, toujours Ron qui prenait soin de moi, toujours ! Je suis tellement faible.. je ne peux pas aider Ron… c'est moi la cause de tout ses malheur alors comment pourrais-je l'aider ?

Ho Harry je voudrais tellement que tu sois là… tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour nous protéger, mais où es-tu ? Je t'en prie ne laisse pas Ron te rejoindre maintenant… Harry, j'ai encore tellement besoin de lui… par pitié… Ron ne peut pas mourir… il ne peut pas me laisser…. Je serais forte, je jure que je serais forte mais Ron ne doit pas mourir…. Tout mais pas ça…

Je relève la tête sans me soucier de ces larmes qui coulent toujours sur mes joues et serre très fort la main de Fred alors que l'on suit Bill en direction de la chambre de Ron…

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, récitant mentalement une dernière prière avant d'entrer dans la pièce… Je t'aime.. ne meurt pas Ron…_

* * *

_

Laissez-moi une petite reviews si vous voulez la suite Bizous!


	17. Chapitre 17

J'entre dans la pièce et sens mes jambes fléchir légèrement quand je vois Ron assis dans sont lit, qui me regarde et sourit…

Il me sourit… Seigneur… Dieu merci… il est vivant…

Je refoule avec force l'envie de me jeter dans ses bras et m'assoit près de son lit, mes doigts entrelaçant les siens. Il est vivant…

- Ron… tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot !

Il se met à rire doucement et grimace en se tenant les côtes.

- Woh bordel ça fait mal…

- Fais attention….

Il me sourit à nouveau et me caresse doucement la joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… je vais bien….

- Que disent les guérisseurs ? Questionne Bill, en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son plus jeune frère.

- Que c'est un miracle que je sois vivant ! J'aurais dû y rester… D'ailleurs, murmure-t-il en me regardant tendrement. C'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie…Merci…

Il se penche légèrement vers moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur.

Il est adorable… j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir…

- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Demande-t-il soudain.

Fred se tourne vers Bill et le questionne du regard, ils se demandent s'ils doivent lui dire…

- Ça va… Tout va bien… les élèves se sont battus comme des chefs… surtout les membres de l'ancienne AD…Vous pouvez être fier de Harry…

- On l'est…. Assure Ron en serrant plus fort ma main dans la sienne. Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup… beaucoup.. de morts…?

- Une vingtaine d'élèves… des premières années pour la plupart… Quasiment tous les Mangemorts ont été arrêt

- …quasiment ? Demande Ron, l'air inquiet. Comment ça quasiment ?

- Quelques uns d'entre eux ont réussi à s'enfuir… et ils ont emmenés des élèves avec eux…

Ron tressaillit et les regarde tour à tour.

- Qui ?

Fred baisse les yeux et Bill semble incapable d'ajouter un mot.

- Je ne sais pas, m'entend-je répondre à leur place. Mais.. Ginny est avec eux…

- Ginny ?

Je pose ma main sur son bras, sentant les larmes me brûler à nouveaux les yeux.

- Ron…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il soudain.

Ne pas m'inquiéter…? C'est de sa sœur qu'on parle ! Comment peut-il réagir aussi calmement ?

Je secoue la tête en signe d'incompréhension alors qu'il me sourit.

- C'est ma sœur. Dit-il. Si elle est avec eux, tout ira bien… je le sais. C'est Harry qui lui a tout appris, non ?

D'autres sont pourtant morts…

- Ron…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répète-t-il. Harry ne nous a jamais lâché… il est toujours là… il veillera sur elle aussi…

Oui mais si… si cette fois…… Ron…

Je sens mes larmes couler à nouveaux.

- Ron… et si…

- Chut… souffle-t-il en m'attirant contre lui. Fais-moi confiance… je sais que Ginny peut s'en sortir… j'en suis persuadé… elle ne va pas mourir, tu m'entends ? Elle ne va pas mourir !

Il regarde ses frères avec assurance, les défiant de le contredire… il a raison… après tout il connaît Ginny mieux que quiconque….

- Tu as raison… acquiesce finalement Fred. Ça va aller…

Un silence un peu gênant s'installe entre nous quatre et Ron me sert un peu plus contre lui, je crois qu'il aimerait qu'on soit un peu seul tout les deux… on a tellement de choses à se dire….

- Quand est-ce que tu sors ?

- Je sais pas… ils veulent s'assurer que je risque pas de m'écrouler à cause d'une hémorragie ou un truc comme ça… dit-il en riant.

- Ron ce n'est pas drôle…

- Hey…fait-il doucement en me prenant par le menton. Ca va… je vais bien… j'ai pas survécu pour claquer maintenant ! J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser… ça non…

Je ferme les yeux et pose mon front contre le sien. J'ai eu tellement peur…

Je sursaute soudain en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer… Bill et Fred nous ont laissé seul… ils sont rassuré maintenant qu'ils savent que Ron va bien… mais moi… moi j'ai encore besoin d'être avec lui, d'être près de lui… il faut que je le sente contre moi pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas….

- J'ai plein de choses à te dire… me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Et moi dont tant de choses à rattraper… on a perdu tellement de temps… et on a faillit tout perdre…

- Je t'aime Hermione… je t'aime comme un dingue… et je supporterais pas de te perdre…

- Ron… moi aussi je t'aime…

Oui… c'est un crétin mais je l'adore.. un crétin qui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qui m'a embrassé pour la première fois alors qu'on était en pleine bataille… mais quel idiot !

Mue par une impulsion soudaine je ne peux m'empêcher de le frapper violemment au bras:

- Hey ! Se plaint-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je t'interdit de me refaire une peur pareille !

- Aïe…

- Ho mon dieu je suis désolée Ron, je t'ai fait mal ?

Il se met à rire en hochant la tête:

- Embrasse-moi… ça ira mieux..

Je souris à mon tour et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont je suis capable.

- Je ne le ferais plus jamais… je te jure… promet-il entre deux baisers. Plus jamais…

… mourir… Ron aurait pu mourir… mais il est là, près de moi et il me sourit… et il m'embrasse. On est vivant tout les deux… grâce à toi Harry… je suis sûre que c'est grâce à toi… ces visions… cette force invisible qui nous a guidé… c'était toi…. Merci Harry… merci pour tout…

Alors ? Laissez-moi une petite review ! Kiss !.


	18. Chapitre 18

- RON ! 

Hermione rentre précipitamment dans ma chambre d'hôpital, l'air surexcitée. 

- Ils les ont retrouvé ! 

- Quoi ? Qui ? 

Elle secoue la tête, faussement exaspérée et sourit faiblement:

- Ginny et les autres….

Ginny…

- Ils vont bien ?

- Oui… oui ! Il y a quelques blessés mais… tout le monde va bien… Ils se sont débarrassé des deux Mangemorts qui les avaient emmenés… ils…

Elle s'interrompe, la voix rauque et se force à sourire.

- Ils sont vivant… Répète-t-elle simplement.

Dans sa voix perce le même soulagement qui envahit mon cœur. . Malgré la confiance que j'ai en ma petite sœur, j'étais inquiet… mais il fallait que je rassure Hermione…

Elle s'avance vers moi et me sert dans ses bras avec douceur, essayant de ne pas me faire mal…

- J'avais raison… ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire en souriant.

- Oui… merci…

Je resserre mon étreinte tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux et enfouie son visage dans mon tee-shirt pour cacher ses larmes.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Harry j'ai l'impression qu'on ne risque plus rien.. qu'un futur meilleur nous attend… et… qu'on va peut-être pouvoir reprendre une vie normale… oui.. c'est tout ce que je souhaite maintenant… vivre… heureux.. avec elle….

* * *

Elle veut ma mort !! Pitié par Merlin achevez-moi ! Ça fait a peine une semaine que je suis sortit de l'hôpital et elle me fait déjà réviser intensément pour mes ASPICS… je crois que je ne tiendrais pas le coup sans ces petites séances de câlins dont elle a le secret….

Enfin, je me plains mais c'est surtout pour la forme ! Je crois qu'en fait c'est l'une des plus belles périodes de ma vie….

Bien sûr j'aimerais que mes parents soient encore là.. que Harry puisse nous voir Hermione et moi mais… malgré cela, grâce à elle je suis heureux…

- Ron, arrête de rêvasser ! Et répond à la question !

Pff… et c'est reparti…

- Heu… quelle question ?

Elle soupire mais je remarque quand même le léger sourire qui s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- En quelle année a eu lieu la bataille d'Upper Denghist ?

- Heu…

Je le savais bon sang… Upeur Dangiste…. Heu… heu… bon employons les grands moyens….

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec passion.

- Ron…

Elle me repousse et me regarde d'un air sévère:

- Ron ! Quelle année ?

Je suis démasqué, misère…

- 1728 ?

Au hasard… Merlin faites que ce soit la bonne année ! 

- Quel mois ?

- Hermione ! 

- Quel mois ? Insiste-t-elle. 

- Novembre ? 

Elle soupire et secoue la tête:

- Bataille d'Upper Denghist, Juin 1612 pendant la Révolte des Gobelins !

Ha oui, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.. elle est incroyable elle a récité ça sans même jeter un regard au livre…

- Je le savais…

Elle croise les bras d'un air faussement contrarié:

- Puisque tu ne fais aucun effort tu n'auras pas un seul baiser de toute la semaine !

Quoi ? Une semaine ?

- Ho non pitié Hermione ! Pas ça !!

Elle me sourit triomphalement:

- Ok, dernière chance. Qui était à la tête de l'armée des Gobelins ?

Je le sais, je le sais…

- Attend, ça je sais ! Heu…

Bon sang, c'est quoi le nom de ce satané Gobelin ? Bon, tant pis… elle va me tuer… et j'aurais pas de bisous pendant une semaine ! Ho non je veux pas voir ça…

Je grimace puis annonce finalement, le plus fièrement possible:

- Eûrk le Crasseux !

Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire et de venir se blottir dans mes bras:

- Ok, j'abandonne…pour ce soir… chuchote-t-elle avec un sourire en m'embrassant tendrement. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

- J'espère bien…

Elle se serre un peu plus contre moi et pousse un petit miaulement lorsque mes lèvres rencontre la peau de sa nuque… Elle est si douce….

- Ron…

- Hum ?

Je frissonne en sentant ses mains se glisser sous mon tee-shirt et sourit en la regardant. Qu'elle est belle….

- Je suis désolée.. qu'on ai gâché tant de temps….

- Moi aussi… mais le principal c'est qu'on soit ensemble maintenant, non?

Elle acquiesce et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais…

- Je t'aime 'Mione…

- Pas autant que je t'aime… réplique-t-elle avant de m'embrasser sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

Non, en fait j'en suis sûr… jamais je ne me lasserai de ses lèvres….

- N'en sois pas si sûre… je…

- Ho tais-toi Ron Weasley… et embrasse-moi

De toute façon, elle a toujours le dernier mot…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles me font extremement plaisir ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite et que vous me laisserez une review ! Bizous ! A bientot pour la suite !


	19. Chapitre 19

_Merci à tous ! Grâce à vous j'en suis à ma 100ème review ! Je suis très contente ! Voici la suite, en esperant que ca vous plaira ! kiss !_

Plus qu'une semaine… une semaine avant les ASPICS… Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé pour un examen et paradoxalement, grâce à Hermione et ses révisions intensives, je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt…. Surtout en Histoire de la Magie, je suis incollable maintenant !

En plus, contre toute attente, elle est beaucoup plus détendue que moi ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

- Bataille d'Upper Denghist ? Demande-t-elle en me souriant.

- Juin 1612, pendant la Révolte des Gobelins, avec à leur tête Berk le Gluant et son petit fils Tarké le pouilleux. M'entends-je réciter.

- Tu vois c'était pas si difficile que ça…

Elle vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux et m'embrasse légèrement avant de plonger ses yeux noisettes dans les miens:

- Je suis très fière de toi, Ron… me chuchote-t-elle en souriant.

- Merci…

Je crois qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire de plus beau cadeau que ça….

- Bon maintenant mon cœur, si tu pouvais te pousser, j'ai encore mes métamorphoses à réviser !

- Ho non ! S'exclame-t-elle. Ca fait des jours que tu ne sors plus le nez de tes bouquins ! Tu te dois de t'occuper un peu de ta petite amie !

- Mais il ne reste qu'une semaine !

Elle se met à rire et ajoute:

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi acharné de travail ?

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi négligente ?

Elle ouvre la bouche, l'air faussement horrifié et s'exclame en levant les bras au ciel:

- Au secours ! J'ai créé un monstre !

J'éclate de rire et la serre un peu plus contre moi tandis qu'elle commence à me mordiller tendrement le lobe de l'oreille… Ha… je fond quand elle fait ça….

- Un monstre ok… mais un monstre dont le côté humain est incapable de résister à tes avances…

- C'est le but recherché… me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle est incroyable… mais je déteste quand elle a le dessus…

- 'Mione…

- Oui ?

- J'ai oublié la formule pour transformer un livre en chien…

- RON ! S'indigne-t-elle.

J'adore la taquiner !

Elle se met à me frapper pendant que je continue à rire:

- Tu n'es qu'un goujat ! S'exclame-t-elle l'air faussement vexé en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

- Je t'aime… je t'aime comme un fou…

Elle me donne un dernier coup, pour la forme et croise les bras, déterminée.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement…

Quelle tête de mule… mais elle est adorable avec cette petite lueur de défi dans les yeux…

- S'il te plaît…

- Non ! Dit-elle en détournant la tête pour éviter un baiser.

- Je suis désolé ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, amusée.

- C'est vrai ? Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je vous aime plus que ma vie ma douce sorcière…. Que dois-je faire pour vous le prouver ?

Elle me sourit et me caresse la joue tendrement.

- Rien… tu me l'as déjà prouvé…. Tu me le prouves tout les jours….

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ron….

Elle enfouie sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et pousse un soupire de satisfaction.

On reste un moment enlacé, sans un mot…

J'adore la tenir contre moi, sentir sa chaleur, son parfum… caresser ses cheveux, sa peau si douce…

- Res canem… murmure-t-elle finalement.

- Quoi ?

- Res canem… c'est la formule pour transformer un livre en chien…

Je me met à rire et secoue la tête. Décidemment…

- T'es incorrigible…

Elle rie aussi et m'embrasse encore une fois avant de se relever.

- Bon et bien je te laisse mon ange… j'ai promis à ta sœur d'aller la voir… amuse-toi bien…

- Quoi ? Tu pars ?

- Oui, tu as encore les métamorphoses à réviser, et il ne reste plus qu'une semaine ! Déclare-t-elle malicieusement, reprenant mes propres excuses.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et sors de la pièce avec un dernier petit signe de main.

Elle m'a encore eu… Jamais je n'aurais le dessus…

Mais… c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime…

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais… j'ai deux ans de métamorphose à réviser…hum réflexion faite… deux ans de métamorphose à apprendre….

Par Merlin ! Je serais jamais prêt !

- Hermione ! Reviens ! J'ai besoin de toi !!!

_Laissez-moi une petite review SVP! Encore merci !_


	20. Chapitre 20

- Je vais jamais y arriver, je vais jamais y arriver, je vais jamais y arriver !

- Ron, calme-toi, tu es parfaitement prêt… tu vas y arriver ! M'entends-je répliquer en lui prenant la main.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil pour un examen ! C'est surprenant… et attendrissant aussi…parce que je sais qu'il fait tout ça pour moi… c'est pour moi qu'il a autant travaillé…

Il veut que je sois fière de lui, fière d'être avec lui, fière de nous… Il n'imagine pas à quel point je le suis déjà…

Ce ne sont pas quelques notes qui changerons ce que je pense de lui… je l'aime plus que tout et je suis vraiment touchée qu'il mette autant de cœur à travailler…. Mais j'attend la fin des examens pour lui dire, je ne voudrais pas qu'il abandonne tout au dernier moment !

Oui, les examens sont enfin arrivés, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'arrive à rester aussi calme avec Ron parce que je suis dans un état de stress inquiétant, j'en ai les mains qui tremblent, les idées embrouillées… mais ce n'est rien à côté de lui…

J'enroule doucement mes bras autour de sa nuque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes ce qui nous détend tout les deux…

- Tout va bien se passer… tu verras…

Pendant un instant, c'est comme si ça n'avait plus d'importance… et en fait, c'est le cas… rien n'a d'importance puisque maintenant je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, on restera ensemble…. Grâce à lui, je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir…..

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvre soudain et nous nous séparons vivement sous les yeux à la fois réprobateurs et amusés du professeur McGonagall.

- L'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie va débuter ! Veuillez prendre place et n'oubliez pas : Aucune tricherie ne sera tolérée ! Une transgression des diverses règles que vous connaissez à présent tous, impliquerait un renvoi immédiat ! Sur ceux, bonne chance à tous !

Nous rentrons dans la grande salle dont les tables de repas ont été remplacées par des tables individuelles, comme lors de nos BUSE il y a deux ans…. A la différence que Harry était avec nous….

Je croise le regard de Ron, un peu moins affolé que quelques minutes auparavant, et lui sourit avec courage tandis que nous nous installons à nos place respectives. Il est totalement prêt, j'en suis persuadée….

Je retourne ma feuille et le sujet s'y inscrit immédiatement…

J'arrive pas à le croire !

Je retiens difficilement un éclat de rire et me tourne vers Ron, les yeux brillants. Il me regarde aussi et me fait un clin d'œil complice, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres et juste avant de se plonger dans sa copie je peux lire sur ses lèvres "Je t'aime"…

Je me sens rougir et reporte mon attention sur le parchemin sous mes yeux; le sujet que nous avons le plus révisé tout les deux…

_Montrez, dans une dissertation de deux rouleaux les conséquences de la bataille d'Upper Denghist, les partis et leaders en présence, ses causes socio-politico-économiques, les dommages collatéraux sur les campagnes avoisinantes et leurs effets sur l'économie locale…_

Je souris encore malgré moi et ai un pensée amicale pour Eûrk le Crasseux avant de me mettre à écrire rapidement.

Merci Ron…


	21. Chapitre 21

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Voici la suite ! La fin approche

Je regarde Ron avec anxiété tandis qu'il ouvre sa lettre de Poudlard. Les résultats des Aspics viennent tout juste d'arriver et je tiens fébrilement la mienne dans ma main, plantée au milieu de la cuisine du Terrier, attendant avec une impatience morbide le moment fatidique où je connaîtrai nos notes… Il faut qu'on ai réussit ! Il faut absolument qu'on ai réussit !

- Alors ?

Je vois les lèvres de Ron s'étirer en un sourire radieux tandis qu'il relève les yeux vers moi:

- Tu ne devineras jamais quoi !

- Quoi ?

Il s'approche doucement de moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se recule légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux et son visage s'illumine:

- J'ai eu Optimal en histoire de la magie ! S'écrie-t-il en riant.

Je pousse un cri de surprise et m'empresse de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser à nouveaux. C'est merveilleux! Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire ! J'en étais persuadée !

- Et pour le reste ?

- Optimal en défense contre les forces du mal ! Déclare-t-il en parcourant le reste de la lettre.

Il relève la tête et sourit:

- On aurait pu s'en douter… Et puis… Effort exceptionnel en Soin aux créatures magiques et Acceptable en Botanique… termine-t-il avec une grimace. Je savais que j'avais pas assez révisé cette matière…

- C'est pas grave ! C'est génial ! Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver ! Je le savais !

Il acquiesce en souriant et me désigne du menton la lettre que j'ai toujours dans les mains.

- Allez, ouvre la tienne. M'encourage-t-il l'air aussi impatient que moi.

OK… ok je vais l'ouvrir…

Je m'assois sur une chaise et ouvre soigneusement l'enveloppe avant d'en sortir le fameux parchemin. Mes yeux dévorent la lettre mais une seule chose me saute aux yeux ! Non…. C'est…

- Impossible… c'est impossible !

Je n'arrive pas à le croire!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande soudain Ron, d'un air inquiet.

- Je… tu…

- Quoi ?

Il s'agenouille près de moi, attendant une explication que j'ai moi même du mal à trouver.

- Tu m'as battu…. M'entends-je murmurer. Tu m'as battu en Histoire de la Magie…

- Je t'ai quoi ?? C'est impossible !

Il s'empare de ma lettre et la parcoure du regard avec la même incrédulité que celle dont j'ai fait preuve.

- Tu as eu… Effort Exceptionnel en Histoire de la magie ? Répéta-t-il sans y croire. J'arrive pas à le croire….

Moi non plus…

- Mais bon.. tu as eu des Optimal dans toutes les autres matières !En Arithmancie, en Etude des Runes et même en potion ! Sans oublier Défense contre les forces du mal, soin aux créatures magique, botanique et métamorphose ! Regarde ! Tu as même les félicitations !

Je sais qu'il a raison et que je devrais être contente pour lui et pour moi mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça injuste ! Il a eu une meilleure note que moi alors que c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris !

….

Je suis vraiment horrible… Ron a mérité cette note ! Je n'ai pas le droit de lui retirer ça !

- Tu as raison…

Il s'approche de moi et me caresse doucement la joue.

- De toute façon tu es et seras toujours la plus brillante des sorcières que je connaisse ! Et c'est un véritable honneur pour moi de t'avoir surpassé au moins une fois !

Je me met à rire et le frappe à l'épaule. C'est un idiot ! Et je suis une idiote… Ron a déjà si peu confiance en lui et me voilà qui ne fait qu'aller dans son sens… il est capable de grandes choses, je le sais ! Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre… et rien que pour pouvoir faire battre mon cœur à la chamade, c'est un grand sorcier….

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais été capable de gagner une partie d'échec contre toi !

- Ha oui… c'est vrai ! Réalise-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je souris et l'enlace tendrement en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je suis réellement très fière de toi, Ron…. Et… accessoirement… je suis aussi éperdument amoureuse de toi…

Il me sourit, les oreilles soudain écarlates mais ne se démonte pas pour autant.

- Je sais, je suis irrésistible…

Il est surtout incorrigible… mais comme je l'aime….

Il m'attire tout contre lui et pose doucement sa tête au creux de mon épaule, soupirant de satisfaction.

- 'Mione ?

Il est tellement adorable…

- Oui…?

- On avait pas parlé de vacances… ?

Oui, c'est vrai ! Ça m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit ! Des vacances... ça fait des semaines que j'en rêve… oui des vacances… à la mer… tout les deux…

- Mais on devait aussi avoir une longue discussion… non ?

Il sourit tristement et acquiesce.

- Si… que dirais-tu d'une longue discussion en vacance ? Propose-t-il.

J'éclate de rire:

- Ça me paraît un bon compromis…mais… tu crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire ?

- Pour ma part, je doute qu'une journée suffise ! Dit-il en riant. Je n'aurais même pas assez d'un siècle pour te dire combien je t'aime encore et encore et encore…

- Ho Ron…

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi je me sens tout à coup terriblement émue. Ron a tellement changé… on est à présent capable d'avoir de vrai discussion sans que cela finisse en dispute, même si ça arrive encore parfois… on peut se regarder dans les yeux sans rougir… on est… un couple… un véritable couple et c'est réellement épatant….

En fait, ce n'est pas que Ron qui a changé, nous avons tout les deux grandit…

C'est effrayant mais également particulièrement excitant… qui aurait pu dire qu'un jour je serais follement amoureuse de Ronald Weasley et qu'il deviendrait ma raison de vivre….?

Harry peut-être… Harry qui continue à veiller sur nous là-haut…. Et c'est étonnant parce que, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, cette pensée ne provoque pas en moi une vague de tristesse, mais plutôt de soulagement… Je sais que là-haut il ne souffre pas, je sais qu'il est heureux d'avoir retrouvé ceux qu'il aime… je sais qu'il veille sur nous comme je sais que Ron et moi sommes inséparables… c'est une conviction que personne ne pourra m'ôter… jamais…

Je sens soudain les mains de Ron caresser mes cheveux pour attirer mon attention et le regarde, curieuse qu'il me fixe avec autant d'intensité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? En vacance ?

- Ho ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller… en France… sur les plages de méditerrané !

Il me dévisage, semblant lutter intérieurement puis secoue fébrilement la tête.

- Hors de question !

Quoi ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne permettrai à aucun moldu ou sorcier de te voir en maillot de bain ! C'est hors de question !

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse pour le faire taire… il a les lèvres si chaudes… si sucrées….

- 'Mione, je suis sérieux… je…

Un nouveau baiser, plus sensuel, le fait à nouveaux taire tandis que je savoure ma victoire… Nous allons donc allé en méditerrané… en France…

Il essaye encore une fois de protester mais abandonne définitivement quand mes mains se glisse sous son tee-shirt et seul un gémissement finit par sortir de ses lèvres.

- T'as gagné… souffle-t-il en me déposant doucement sur la table pour approfondir nos baisers. Mais… je n'en laisserai aucun…

Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

- Je n'en laisserai aucun te regarder…. Déclare-t-il alors que nous éclatons tout les deux de rire.

Dieu, comme je l'aime ! Et puis… Il est tellement mignon quand il est jaloux….

Laissez-moi une tite review! merci ! Kisses !


	22. Chapitre 22

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, sûrement parce que c'est le dernier.... Enjoy it !_

* * *

Ron et moi marchons dans le parc de Poudlard, main dans la main…. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous avons quitté ce magnifique château mais nous gardons le pire comme le meilleur de ces sept années au fond de nos cœurs….

Après nos ASPICS nous sommes partis en France où j'ai passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie… puis en revenant à Londres, nous nous sommes installé ensemble et, à ma grande joie, plus jamais quitté….

Je travaille au Ministère, au Département de Coopération Inter Espèces dont je suis la directrice depuis sa fondation. Il remplace l'ancien Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Notre rôle est d'aider à l'intégration des hybrides ainsi que de veiller au respect des lois que nous créons pour les protéger. Elfes de maison, loups-garous, géants, gobelins et autres centaures sont grâce à nous devenus sur le papier les égaux des sorciers et nous essayons petit à petit de changer les mentalités pour que cette égalité devienne une réalité…. C'est vraiment un travail passionnant et dont je suis très fière.

Ron me taquine souvent en le comparant à une version nettement améliorée de la S.A.L.E.

Et… il n'a pas totalement tord…

J'ai la chance de le voir souvent car il travail, pour sa part, au Département des Sports. Il est même en bonne voie pour devenir Ministre des Sports ce qui l'enchante au plus au point.

Nous sommes pour le moment en vacances et comme chaque année à la même période depuis notre dernière année à Poudlard, nous venons passer quelques jours à Poudlard où le Professeur McGonagall nous reçoit toujours chaleureusement…. C'est devenue une tradition… un rituel presque… C'est ici, face à ce gigantesque château, près du lac, entre le terrain de Quidditch et l'immense Saule Cogneur que nous venons nous recueillir et remercier Harry de ce qu'il a fait pour nous… C'est ici que nous rendons hommage à tous ceux qui ne peuvent plus être avec nous… ici que nous venons rappeler aux plus jeunes l'énorme sacrifice qui leur permet de vivre aujourd'hui dans un monde en paix….

Chaque année je ressens une douce nostalgie m'envahir quand je revois ces hautes tours et toute l'agitation qui règne dans les couloirs, les salles de classes et les dortoirs…. J'ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie dans ce lieu… j'y ai découvert la magie.. l'amitié… l'amour…

Ron et moi sommes plus heureux que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer… Il m'a demandé en mariage hier soir, ici même, dans le grand parc de Poudlard, à la lumière des étoiles…

C'était tellement romantique ! Il n'avait absolument rien oublié ! Même sa maladresse légendaire était au rendez-vous et c'est, trempé jusqu'aux os d'avoir plongé dans le lac pour rattraper l'écrin de velours de ma bague, qu'il ma porté dans notre chambre. Nous avons parlé… nous avons pleuré… nous avons rit… puis nous avons fait l'amour… et nous nous sommes endormis comme deux enfants, le cœur et l'âme légers….

Cet état de bien-être et de plénitude semble d'ailleurs ne plus vouloir me quitter ! Je crois que le sourire émerveillée que j'ai donné à Ron en guise de réponse n'a toujours pas quitté mes lèvres !

- … tu ne crois pas ?

Je tressaillit légèrement et tourne les yeux vers Ron qui me regarde étrangement.

- Ho excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu… Tu disais ?

Il sourit et hausse les épaules.

- Rien… j'aime quand tu as ce regard-là….

Je me sens rougir comme une fillette et ne peux m'empêcher de serrer sa main un peu plus fort dans la mienne.

- Je repensais… à nous… depuis qu'on est parti de l'école…

- Oui.. je vois…. On en a fait du chemin.. pas vrai ?

J'acquiesce en souriant et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je t'aime, tu sais…. Murmure-t-il.

Ho oui je le sais… rien n'est plus important à mes yeux d'ailleurs….

- Oui… je sais… moi aussi je t'aime….

- Je me demande bien pourquoi !

- Moi aussi… parce que des fois tu es vraiment le plus grand crétin du monde !

Il se met à rire et me sert contre lui.

- Excuse-moi de te le dire mais venant de quelqu'un qui n'a eu que "effort exceptionnel" en histoire de la magie, ta remarque est particulièrement déplacée !

- Ron !

J'éclate de rire et lui donne un violent coup de poing à l'épaule tandis qu'il sourit, fier de lui. Traître !

- Et puis, j'ai le droit de me poser des questions quand je vois le monstre qui te sert d'animal de compagnie…

- Han !

Je me jette sur lui et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux couché sur l'herbe, hilares. C'est si bon de rire… si bon d'être avec lui….

Il se penche doucement sur moi et se met à m'embrasser dans la nuque, prenant un malin plaisir à me chatouiller avec sa la langue.

- Ron…tu devrais arrêter…

- Pourquoi…?

Pourquoi ? Ho pour rien, il y a juste notre très cher professeur Chourave et quelques uns de ses élèves qui font une dernière ballade d'en le parc avant leur départ….

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est dans une école ? Notre école ?

- Et alors ? Demande-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Un sourire gêné se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je lui fais signe de se retourner.

Il tourne la tête et rougit violemment en se relevant d'un bond.

- Professeur Chourave !

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley… comment allez-vous ? Demande la vieille femme avec un sourire entendu.

- Ho.. très bien, merci… et.. et vous ?

- Parfaitement, je faisais faire à ces troisième année un petit tour dans le parc pour leur montrer les différentes plantes que nous étudierons l'années prochaine….

- Ho… je vois…. C'est bien…Vous verrez.. la… la botanique… c'est.. passionnant !

Je glousse en me relevant à mon tour et attrape mon rouquin préféré par le bras pendant que notre ancien professeur et ses élèves s'éloignent en riant.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! S'exclame-t-il, les oreilles encore écarlates.

- Ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle….

Il sourit et m'entraîne finalement en direction de notre chambre en riant.

Dieu, comme je l'aime... Et j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir... tellement de chance....

Il me regarde tendrement tandis qu'il m'allonge sur le lit et sourit, l'air rêveur.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas devenir ma femme.... Je rêve pas, hein ?

Je souris et caresse sa joue avec douceur avant qu'il n'ajoute:

- Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller.... Jamais..

Je l'embrasse avec passion pour bien lui montrer que je suis réelle et demande, d'une petite voix.

- Tu crois qu'après trois ans, tout est vraiment fini ?

Il s'allonge près de moi et je me serre tout contre lui, un peu egarée, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin qu'il me rassure comme il sait le faire si bien...

- La guerre est finie,oui... mais pour nous... ce n'est que le commencement, pas vrai...?

Si... Bien sûr que si... Il a entièrement raison.... Le début....

Le début... nous allons nous marier, puis avoir des enfants... des petits rouquins sans aucun doutes... et nous allons continuer à traverser toutes les épreuves qui se dresseront devant nous, à partager nos joies et nos peines... mais surtout nos joies... oui.. nous allons continuer à vivre tout les deux, à vivre et à profiter de ce monde en paix.. en mémoire de ceux que nous aimons et qui ne sont plus là... nos parents, nos amis, Harry..... Tout les deux...

- Ron ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais énormément de chance de t'avoir ?

Il sourit et se penche sur moi:

- Non...

- Alors je te le dis: j'ai énormément de chance de t'avoir...

- Pas autant que j'ai de chance de t'avoir, toi...sussure-t-il dans mon oreille.

- Ho si ! J'ai beaucoup plus de chance que toi !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu veux que je te fasse une liste de mes défauts ? Je suis borné, désordonné, jal......

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse pour le faire taire et lui murmure

- Pas aussi borné que moi...

Il se met à rire également:

- Tu veux parier ?

Il est tellement têtue.... mais il n'a aucune chance contre moi....

Je l'embrasse délicatement la nuque et glisse mes mains sous son tee-shirt.

- Tu n'as aucune chance, Weasley... Je gagne toujours.....

Il laisse échapper un soupir amusé mêlé de satisfaction et place ses mains sur mes hanches:

- Tu as raison... Tu as toujours raison.... souffle-t-il entre deux baisers enflammés et c'est pour ca que je t'aime.... et pour ca que j'ai tant de chance de t'avoir....

Oui... On a tout les deux beaucoup de chance, d'être en vie, d'être ensemble...

Une chance un peu aidée par certaines personnes... pas vrai ?

Alors... Merci à vous tous, merci... merci de nous avoir permi d'être là et d'être heureux....

Merci Harry....

Nous sommes fier de toi, fier de ce que tu as fait, fier d'avoir été tes amis....

Continue à veiller sur nous, Harry et nous continuerons à vivre pour que jamais personne n'oublie ton sacrifice.... Pour que le monde n'oublie jamais qu'elle chance il a eut de t'avoir.....

Merci, et Adieu....

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin. Une grande aventure qui se termine, si on peut dire ! J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire et je vous remercie tous infiniement pour vos reviews car votre soutiena ététrès important pour moi ! Je vous dis donc, comme Hermione, merci, mais pas adieu, puisque nuos nous reverrons sur mes autres fics ! Enfin je l'espère ! Laissez-moi une petite review !_

_Merci beaucoup à tous ! Je vous embrasse !_

_Selphie _


End file.
